


Shadow of a Doubt {Completed}

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Danny Phantom, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: A-Listers are bullies, Ansty, Badass Danny Fenton, GIW are jerks, Ghosts, I apologise if I end up butchering your countries language, I will add more tags as I go, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jack is not as bad as he could be, M/M, Mpreg, OC clones - Freeform, Other, PTSD, Pain Sharing, Papa Clockwork, Protective Siblings, Reunions, Scars, Sensation Sharing, Torture, Twins, awesome big sister jazz, awesome parent Danny, bad language translations, danny will have heats, if I miss a tag please tell me, second genders for ghosts, tellepathy, what were we thinking when this was written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Danny Fenton goes looking for his twin brother Richard. Richard just so happens to be Robin from Young Justice team and will the world survive these separated twin brothers finding each other? Will the Justice League survive two Dick Grayson?
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Danny Fenton/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 38
Kudos: 62





	1. Please Come For Me Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Danny Phantom or Young Justice this is just for fun. I make no profit.

**I do not own Danny phantom or young justice this is just an idea I came up with.**

**Bold** = spoken in Romanian 

_ Italics _ = Ghost language

Danny rolled over in his bed once more. He remembered this day all too well and preferred to not fall asleep. The one day a year he would get a nightmare about his past from eight years ago. A past he didn't want to remember fully. He sighed and went to his mirror. Touching it gently he felt like crying. " **Will I ever see you again? Dickie...** " He said not caring Jack and Maddie Fenton, his parents were watching him. 

Jack and Maddie watched their son from the doorway sadly. They knew what today was for Danny and were going to allow him to stay home from school. It had taken them so long to get him to speak after the incident eight years ago and twice as much to get him to speak in English instead of Romanian. It took the most time to stop his nightmares and crying. If they had known about the brother they would have taken him too. They didn't learn about him till it was too late.

Danny turned to them. He sighed. "Can we talk? As a family I mean. All of us?" He asked as he walked up to them. They nodded and led him downstairs where Jazz was reading a book on psychology. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and hid his face in her shoulder. "Jazz... it's time."

Jazz pulled him into a hug after setting the book down. She then let him sit in her lap until he was relaxed. "Are you sure?" She asked looking between Danny and their parents. Danny nodded and took a deep breath leaning back in Jazz's hold more. This was he one day a year he let her baby him.

"Okay so there's a lot I need to tell you about. As you know eight years ago my real parents died. The media called it an accident but in truth they were murdered. I saw it happen. I watched them die and my twin brother was up on the trapeze seeing a different view of our parents death. The orphanage separated us long enough for my brother to get adopted and then the next day me by two different people. As you know I came here but my brother's whereabouts are unknown. Well until after this conversation." He said looking at them. 

"We'd have adopted the both of you together if we had known sooner." Maddie said taking his hand gently. He smiled. 

"I know. This is where things are going to get a bit weird. I hope you can bear with me. Have you ever heard of twin telepathy?" Danny asked in a serious tone that shocked all of them. 

"Yes, but what does that constitute to this conversation? It's not even been really proven." Jack says, making them blink at the smart wording of that sentence.

Danny shook his head. "My brother and I would always talk telepathically from before we were born up until the day we were separated. I am the one who stopped our telepathic link and our sensation link as well." Danny clenched his hands in a fist together on the table. "I'm going to reestablish those links and if he's dead I'll know it instantly. This will also allow him to know that I'm alive if he is as well. A few months back I reconnected the sensation link and immediately closed it again."

"What is a sensation link?" Maddie asked and Danny chuckled. He knew they would ask that.

"A sensation link is where he and I can feel each other's pain and touch. Anything happening to him I will also feel and verse visa with him feeling my end of the link. The reason I closed the link again was because he was in the middle of having sex with another man and the feelings that washed through the link from his body... embarrassed me too much to keep it open." He said blushing. Just remembering had his ears turning red. He looked around and saw they were all blushing too.

"Back to what I was saying though. If I reach out and use both links together I can touch him without having to be near him and the same goes for him to me. Now onto the more troubling things. Reconnecting both links at one will be painful for me but I want you to not be worried. Also, i'll just let this be aired out as well. Due to the accident when I was fourteen I became half ghost so please refrain from trying to kill me and i'm gay. That's all I guess." He said then looked at his parents who were shocked. He quickly reconnected the links and fell out of Jazz's lap screaming in pain. It was the fourth most painful day in his life.


	2. The Line You Don't Cross

Robin sat on the couch in Mount Justice, in his daily clothes but was wearing his mask oddly, frustrated at the fact he couldn't find his brother in any files that he has ever gone through as if there was no trace of his existence. Wally walked up behind him with a sigh. He knew what his boyfriend was up to and was worried for his sanity. "Rob... I know it's driving you crazy but you need to take a break. Finding your brother can wait. The team is getting worried."    
  
Wally gestured to the rest of the team that was standing behind him a few feet. Robin looked up and sighed. "Wally, It's been eight years. If he's even alive I'm going to find where they took him and I'm going to bring him home. Even if... even if I have to kill someone." His fists were clenched so tight that his hand was bleeding and turning white.   
  
Wally pulled Robin into an intimate hug. "Hun, we'll find him. You won't have to break the bat code and I sure as hell will be at your side every damn step of the way. You haven't slept in three days and I know that today is 'that day'. You are stressing yourself too much. I'm here just take a rest." He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's temple.    
  
Robin sighs. "A small rest." He said after a moment. He leaned into Wally's chest. "Only for a moment..." His voice started to fade but then he crumpled to the floor in pain. His screams of pain were pure torture and the whole team was worriedly crouched around him. When Wally went to get painkillers he was stopped by Robin. "No... this pain proves... my brother's alive... as soon as the pain stops... I'll know where he is." He panted out between screams of pain and his body writhing on the floor of the cave.    
  
That was when the league walked in and were immediately rushing to the boy wonder's side. "Robin!" Batman said reaching down to pick him up. But right before he did the pain subsided leaving only a panting but smiling Robin who was covered in wounds and blood that was healing almost as fast as they appeared. "Robin?"    
  
Robin sat up after a moment. "That thoroughly sucked but totally worth the pain." He spat out some blood to his left on the floor. After taking another deep breath he was up on his feet. Only one wound was left on him now. He rubbed away the blood. "Hmm... that one's staying." He mumbled as he swiped his finger to look at the blood. It had a slight green glow. As he looked at it his stomach growled.   
  
Wally chuckled. "You're hungry." Robin gave out a huff before looking at him.    
  
"That is not my hunger talking." Robin said before laughing. It wasn't his cackle but an actual soft humane laugh. "Since my brother has now reconnected the sensation and telepathic links with me I can feel his emotions, hunger, and pain. He's the one who's hungry and I am sure he's catching all them z's I was needing. Eight years of total silence. I was scared he was dead and now he contacts me. I know where he is and that he's alive. I'm more than willing to sleep now."    
  
Wally cupped his cheeks. "Good but I think we have a mission and you have to explain to Bats what happened. You scared me. You were bleeding a lot." Robin leaned into his touch.   
  
"Yeah well just think of what my brother is feeling. All eight years worth of every bit of pain I've ever felt." Robin said moving to lean on the back of the couch.    
  
Wally's eyes widened. "Then what you felt?" All eyes and ears were now trained even more on the boy wonder.   
  
Robin nodded. "Daniel's pain for eight years. I could tell immediately," Robin looked down. "Someone has bullied him for years and then for the last two years his pain spiked. I can still feel the tingling left over. It seems my brother was tortured several times within the two years. The first was he was shocked with what felt to be around one-hundred thousand volts of electricity. That alone should have killed him but he's been cut apart... I can still feel the Y scar. Someone cut through him while he was alive and awake." His eyes held pain, sadness, and then anger before softening.   
  
He gave a soft laugh. "He's talking in Romanian about stuffed animals and lullabies. He's telepathically talking in his sleep. I'd love to have you all meet him when we finish whatever mission the league came to tell us about. He's too adorable." Wally handed him a glass of water.   
  
Batman straightened up and coughed getting everyone's attention. "Well, we got a call about a dangerous amount of energy coming from a town called Amity Park, Illinois. We want you guys to check it out." The glass Robin had been holding crashed to the floor.    
  
"That's where my brother's at..." He said in a worried voice. Now this was going to be a rush mission. The Robin's brother was in a dangerous place.


	3. Rush Order Job

Robin's words had made the room go silent again. Robin slammed his hand against the couch. "I should have forced a telepathic link open. Despite what it would cost me." He punched the couch again this time it broke in half. His strength shocked the others.   
  
"What do you mean by 'what it would cost'?" Batman said to Robin as he watched him closely. Robin knew his adopted father was both worried and upset with him.    
  
"Forcing a telepathic link open would... leave permanent damage to my brain and mental state." Robin said, flexing his hand. "Since Daniel was the one to close the link only he could reopen it without such damage happening. If I had forced it I'd probably be mentally unstable but then he would have been safer. Away from such a dangerous place sooner."   
  
Wally gently ran his fingers through Robin's hair. A soft moan escaped the youngest' lips. "Daniel says that your hand feels really good." Robin said looking up at Wally. Wally blushed red and pressed a kiss to Robin's nose. "He can feel everything you are doing to me."    
  
Robin sighed and reached up to his mask. He pulled it off his face despite the batglare he was receiving. "Keeping this one any further would be of no use. My brother and I are Identical twins. As soon as you see him you will already know my identity." He looked at them with his beautiful blue eyes.    
  
Wally nearly let out a screech as he was very tempted to cover Robin's face. "You can't just do that!!!!!" He shouted rushing to grab the mask and put it back on. Wally ended up on his ass on the floor at Robin's feet. "But babe!"   
  
Robin stuck his nose in the air. "Don't babe me! If I have deemed the need to reveal myself I don't need your protection. Seriously Wally, I understand that you love me enough to do so but there's no use. My brother and I look too much alike for it to be hidden. Not even Bats would be able to keep them from figuring out my identity once they see my brother's face." He sighed and bit his lip.    
  
Artemis glared. "Richard Grayson. You're that little asshole underclassman." Robin nodded while glaring back.    
  
He pulled out a photo of him and Artemis. "I did say one day we would laugh about it." She only glared harder.   
  
Batman sighed and removed his cowl. "Might as well." He said showing that he was Bruce Wayne. "Now that that's out of everyone's systems can we get back to the mission. The large energy source is being given off most of the time by this person." He said, pulling up a picture of a white haired green eyed boy.   
  
Dick stiffened. His blue eyes like saucers. "No... it can't be?" He said taking a shaky step closer to the picture on the holograph screen. "That's impossible... that's not possible." Wally caught him as his legs gave out. This shocked everyone in the room.    
  
Bruce knelt down in front of him. "Richard, what are you trying to say?" He was getting a bad vibe off this entire mission. "Do you know this metahuman?"   
  
Wally growled. "That's not a meta. That's his brother. Well, the hair and eyes have changed but that's definitely a carbon copy of the Dick's brother." He hugged Dick tighter.    
  
"Are you sure?" Superman said looking at the picture. Dick nodded.    
  
"I don't know what's happened to him but that is definitely him." Dick put his mask back on and took a deep breath. "Whatever happened to him, I'm going to find out and i'm going to protect him. I said he was tortured remember? This could be the result. We need to make this mission a rush order because i'll be heading for Amity with or without you within the hour." He then stormed off to go pack.


	4. Danny's Bad Yet Better Day

**Bold** = spoken in Romanian   
  
_ Italics _ = Ghost language   
  
Underlined = telepathic   
  
Danny gasped as he sat up in bed. The last thing he remembered was reestablishing the link with his brother. He looked around to see he was in his bedroom now. Getting up from bed he noticed that he was just in shorts. His chest was bandaged up and he carefully walked out of his room to follow the voices he could hear. Once he did he stood in the living room doorway.   
  
"You could have woken me." Danny said as he walked in and sat on the couch next to Jazz. He threw an arm over his eyes. "Thanks for bandaging me Jazz." He said while putting his feet across her lap.   
  
Jazz ruffled his hair. "Anything for you little bro." She said smiling. She then looked at their parents who sat across from them looking at Danny worriedly. "I guess now's a good time to start explaining?"   
  
Danny raised his arm to look at them. He groaned. "Guess so." He chewed on his bottom lip gently. "What would you like to ask first? One question at a time and only one person at a time." He said stretching out more. He winced as he did. "Ouch. I guess that wound's still gonna hurt for a while."   
  
Maddie frowned. "What wound? Jazz wouldn't let us in your room after what happened. She wouldn't explain why either." She was worried and scared for her children. After what had happened and Danny had said to them she was feeling like a bad parent as well.   
  
Danny sat up with his back to them. "I have a large wound along my back from the GIW." A few days ago they got a hold of some ecto-ranium, and as I was fighting another ghost, they snagged me with it. That stuff hurts like crazy and takes longer to heal." He nodded at Jazz to undo the bandages that would need changed anyway.   
  
Maddie gasped as she saw the scars and fresh wounds across her son's back. "They did all this to you?" Jack looked beyond pissed. He looked about ready to shed blood.   
  
"Not all of them but some. Most of my scars are from ghost hunting. It comes with the job of being a hero that has enemies from both ghosts and humans." Danny said, keeping his back to them.   
  
Jack spoke this time. "Danny, why won't you turn around?" He asked. You could hear the anger yet pain in his voice.   
  
Danny's head hung a bit lower. "You really don't want to see the front." He said shakely. Jazz gave him a gentle hug. He welcomed it. Jack saw the long fresh wound with stitches along his back. It really made him want to hurt the GIW now.   
  
"What do you mean son?" Jack asked, even more worried now. He was very worried. His son had been going through such pain all this time and didn't tell them. "We won't hate you for whatever's on the front."   
  
Danny sighed and slowly turned around to reveal that his front had twice as many scars. The Y-scar was the most prominent. Both Jack and Maddie covered their mouths in shock. "Told you you didn't want to see it." He said sadly.   
  
Maddie reached out and gently touched the Y-scar. Her heart was breaking. Her baby had gone through so much. "Who...?" Danny knew what she meant.   
  
He moved her hand over his heart. His pulse was slow but there. "Guys in White are none too gentle. They didn't care that I'm human and didn't care I was awake just knew I was a ghost to them. But I'm still alive." Jazz smacked the back of his head. He gave a chuckle. "Okay half alive. That's all that matters. I'm still here even if I'm not the way I used to be."   
  
He watched Maddie pull her hand away. "But how did you become half ghost? It's not possible ghosts are evil." Maddie's words had Danny flinching back away from her.   
  
His eyes narrowed. "Not all ghosts are evil." He spat out and glared at them. "I've met thousands of ghosts since I've gotten my powers and have found out that most of them never even leave the ghost zone. Some are malevolent, yes but why wouldn't they be if they get shot at constantly without being told a valid reason."


	5. Family Discussions and Guests

**Danny's POV**

I had finally calmed back down enough to not snap at my parents. Once sitting again on the couch next to Jazz I grumbled about how all ghost hunters are narrow minded and wouldn't listen to reason. I saw my parents frown at these words. I could also tell they felt a bit guilty for everything that they had done.

"My head hurts." I say and then a familiar sound was heard behind where I and Jazz were sitting. Without a second though or turning around I put up a ghost shield seconds before the ectoblast could hit them. He huffed out an icy blue breath that everyone in the room could see. "Go home Boxy. I can't deal with your annoying behavior today. It's really a bad day and if you still want me to even think about playing with your daughter today it'll have to wait."

The familiar ghost frowned. "But I bring gifts in the shape of a box!" He said making my lower the shield and allow him to come closer. I kept myself between him and the guns my parents held. He held out a blue and green box and a smaller red box. I took them and after a nod tore into them. My eyes widened and I stood up as I held the first box's contents close to my face. 

My eyes welled with tears. "Where was this found?" I asked in a shaky voice. When he didn't answer and that's when I growled lowly like an animal. "Boxy, I'm not really up to you not answering me when I ask. Where was my mother's necklace found?!" 

At how dangerous my voice sounded the box ghost flinched and sighed. "Inside a lair. It seems the ghosts that lived there were trapeze ghosts. An entire family of them but they recently faded. We only realized who they were once Clockwork told us to take everything and make an identical liar with everything found inside your lair as a separate room. We decided to give you these two things today since it's an important day for you."

I clutched the familiar Flying Grayson mask from the second box as I cried. "Thanks..." I smiled through my tears as I held the mask and necklace. "Tell the others thank you as well." A smile graced my face of such caliber that hadn't been seen since I was with my biological family.

Everyone in the room felt a calming effect from his smile. The effect was interrupted when I felt Clockwork's aura appear. I felt arms wrap around me and I let out a rumbling purr. "Hello Daniel." I growled a little at being called that. Even after two years I still couldn't get him to call me Danny.

"Hi Papa." I said and he hugged me from behind tighter. I saw Maddie and Jack's face go red with rage. I heard Clockwork chuckle. I didn't even hear the box ghost leave but he had. I was fine with that. He had places to be and I had already thanked him.

Maddie stood up and raised her gun. "How dare you think to have our son call you that title. You have no right!" She growled at him and I snarled back at her. This made her gasp in shock at my actions. 

"Sit down and shut up so I can explain!" I hissed out and kept a protective stance in front of Clockwork right as his form changed to his younger form. "I will not have you attacking at all. You wanted explanations and you will get them but you have to be still and wait as I explain." My words made her finally sit down but only after Jack wrapped an arm around her waist.

I moved to flop down on the couch on my stomach. Clockwork stands behind the couch. "The Ghost Zone has laws and regulations that Daniel is obligated to do so I'll be leaving after he explains that to you." He then reached down and set a huge pile of paperwork on the table. "Your work is piling up and I will not continue to cover for you. I have work of my own keeping the worlds from being constantly destroyed when something doesn't go as planned with the future."

I groaned and picked up the first bunch of paper on the stack. I read over the first page and set it aside to grab the second bundle. "Have Desiree send her genie bottle to my lair. I'll fix it myself." I tossed it to the side as well after reading the first page. "Tell Walker no he can't just arrest any human and ghost that accidentally steps on the lawn grass in the ghost zone." I picked up the third bunch which was the largest it seemed and grumbled. "Tell Fright Night that he is not allowed to polish Pariah Dark's sarcophagus. Have him release every ghost and human he's gotten trapped with the Soul Shredder. Tell him that if he continues with his escapades like this I will not think twice about putting him back into the pumpkin for the next thousand or so years."

Maddie spoke up. "Daniel James Fenton explain all this right now!" I sighed again as she yelled. I covered my ears before growling. 

"My ears are sensitive. Thank you very much for the pain." I snapped out. I then smiled when there was silence. "Ah, that's so much better. Now back when you couldn't get the portal to work I felt bad that you couldn't get it to work and I was curious about the portal. Me, Tucker, and Sam were down there and Tucker fixed the small wire that was wrong. After that I, after Sam convinced me, put on a white hazmat suit before stepping inside. I walked around and slightly tripped a bit. My hand landed on the on switch which dad had put inside the portal."

Jazz hugged me as I shivered from the memories. "I was electrocuted to death. The ectoplasm from the portal bonded with my DNA reviving me halfway. At least that's what we think happened. We aren't sure. As a result I became half ghost. My obsession is protecting so I chose to be a hero. Even if I'm hated I still can't help wanting to protect people."

Jack smiles. "And you are a hero to us." He said and I gave a half smile. 

"Yeah well the hero identity I chose was Danny Phantom. For the longest time it was just a play on the name Fenton so I wouldn't be too far from who I am but then I remembered that my brother used to call me Little Spirit back when we were at the circus. It became a name that I hoped would catch his attention." I got up and stretched out my body. The wound along my back was almost healed already. 

"The wound." Maddie said and I nodded. I could tell she was confused.

"I have fast healing thanks to my ghost half but the wounds will still leave scars." I said then pouted. "I really need a shirt. Don't want to scare the neighbors if they see me covered in wounds through the window." 

Clockwork was back to his twenty-ish look now and he ruffled my hair. "That's another reason I came by. I came to tell you that you'll be getting new powers. You should expect the usual bedridden sickness and high fever that comes with it. Just like last time but instead of just a one new power you will be getting several. That and you'll be going into heat soon."

My eyes widened. "I'm going to what?!" I knew of ghosts having heat seasons like animals but this was just way too much. I put my head in my hands. "God forbid I go into heat while my brother is here. That would be worse then things already are. This day was supposed to be easy explaining and now I have to deal with my body turning me into a slut. And I have to go and be a submissive bottom in the gay relationship to make things total hell." I was a nervous wreck.


	6. Not Gonna Complain at Nature

Danny growled as he kicked the wall. "There's more, isn't there?" He said placing his head on the cold wall that he had kicked so as to cool his mind. Clockwork set a jar of pills on the table. "Am I gonna want to know what those are?"  
  
Clockwork chuckled. "Birth control for you." All faces in the room blanched slightly at the bottle. The ghost of time sighed. "These were made specifically for you. Since you are biologically male yet your body is going to go into heat made it very important that we give you these. As reigning king of the Infinite realms we can't have you getting pregnant at sixteen. Your ghost half seems to take more towards females and there's nothing wrong with that."   
  
Danny looked at him sadly. "But I don't understand it? How is my body identifying as female if I'm male?" He asked looking at Clockwork. He really wanted his ghostly father figure to explain in terms he could understand.   
  
"Daniel has Ghost Writer not gotten to teaching you about a ghost's second gender?" Clockwork sighed when Danny shook his head no. "Alright then time to learn. You might want to sit down." He said and watched Danny move back to sit with Jazz on the couch. "Okay."   
  
He sat down next to him and handed his staff to Danny. "Every ghost has a second gender. I'll use myself as an example. I am male but my second gender is like yours. Female. This as a result equates to heat cycles as you already know about. Heat cycles last longer if your second gender is female. This also equates into the fact that your ghost half has a womb for childbearing."   
  
Danny's face screwed up into a look of slight shock. "But I am not built to have children. Also I already have seven children. I doubt I could raise an eighth." His words made his parents nearly choke on air.   
  
Maddie stood up and screeched much too loudly for his ears. "Daniel James Fenton since when did you have kids?" Danny glared at her.   
  
"Too loud yet again. To inform you I didn't have kids but they are my clones that I legally adopted. There's seven of them. One girl and six boys." Danny smiled. "They're the most important people to me besides Dick and Jazz. Danielle is currently off traveling the world and her brothers are with their grandmother."   
  
Clockwork ruffled Danny's hair again. "May I finish my explanation now?"   
  
Danny fiddled with the time staff while nodding. "Yes, Papa."   
  
"Now as ancient laws decree in the ghost zone the defeating of a king makes the victorious one the next heir. When Daniel fought the previous king and won he became the prince. After a year we crowned him king. Another law decrees that any ghost under a certain age must have a legal guardian. He chose me as his father figure. I was overjoyed. I have a soft spot for Daniel as he is my descendant but I adore the rugrat anyway." Clockwork said and Danny growled at being called a rugrat.   
  
"You're the only father I care about who wasn't my biological father." Danny said making Jack feel guilt and pain at not being a good enough father. "I don't blame Jack for being a horrible father but with me being half ghost I didn't trust my safety to him anymore. After all I am both Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom."   
  
Clockwork hugged Danny close. "Back to what I was saying. With him being king he's required to have a birth heir and queen. We aren't pushing for him to do so at any time soon but I already know his future and thought birth control was a great idea. He has a tall, black haired, blue eyed, kryptonian in his future. Now that I have finished explaining I'll leave with these words. It's wise to buy out the hotel's rooms unless you plan to house your guests in your castle."   
  
Danny pouted as Clockwork took his staff and left. "He's always so cryptic. Is it more than just my brother coming with him?"   
  
**Back at Mount Justice**   
  
Dick stood in the lounge waiting. He had said to be ready within an hour and he had already changed suits and hero name along with packing within that time. He was going to go by Nightwing now. His head jerked up as he heard the Zeta tubes start going off.   
  
**B02 – Aqualad** **  
** **  
** **B03 – Kid Flash** **  
** **  
** **B04 – Superboy** **  
** **  
** **B05 – Miss Martian** **  
** **  
** **B06 – Red Arrow** **  
** **  
** **B07 – Artemis** **  
** **  
** **B13 – Robin (2) (I'm going to have Jason become a member now and say Batman and dick have been training him already)** **  
** **  
** **B18 – Lagoon Boy** **  
** **  
** **B19 – Beast Boy** **  
** **  
** **C01 – Sphere** **  
** **  
** **C02 – Wolf** **  
** **  
** **01 – Superman** **  
** **  
** **02 – Batman** **  
** **  
** **04 – Flash** **  
** **  
** **08 – Green Arrow** **  
** **  
** **13 – Black Canary**  
  
Dick couldn't believe the fifteen people that were going with him and Sphere along with Wolf. This was going to be some trip. He hoped it would go well and that his brother wouldn't freak out too much at the amount of people coming. _'I'm on my way baby brother.'_ He said telepathically only to get a huff in response. This made him smile.


	7. "No Masks in the House, Dick."

**Dick’s POV**

It took us two whole days to get from Happy Harbor to Amity Park. I groaned in frustration at the fact that when I tried getting a hold of Danny all I got was a huff then a giggle. I growled as I sat in my seat in the bus. Yes, we had taken a bus instead of a bunch of vehicles. The bioship, Sphere, and Wolf were tucked away with us safely hidden.   
  
I saw the others turn to look at me. I was so frustrated I threw my sunglasses so hard they shattered on the floor. Wally who was sitting beside me sighed. "Dick you're frustrated. You need to relax. We'll see him soon enough."   
  
I covered my eyes in frustration. "I know that. We just passed the Welcome sign to Amity Park but the little shit has been ignoring me. I'm about ready to stab myself just to get his attention. Eight years and after he reconnects the links he's decided to only huff and giggle through them at me instead of actually talking. I should have known this would happen. He was just as frustrating when we were little."   
  
Bruce chuckled darkly. "I feel like this is retribution for all the shit you put me through. I hope he gives you hell." I glared before throwing my travel pillow at him. He only chuckled. It had been years since we had acted like actual father and son. I smiled softly, the frustration leaving my body. The others were shocked. Batman was usually the frowning scary bat who never smiles or has emotions.   
  
"Thanks, dad." I said softly right as the bus stopped. We had parked and I was out of my seat and out of the bus. I looked around and grimaced. The place looked like it had been through hell at one time. "My brother lives here? This place is a wreck."   
  
_ 'Wow thanks for the vote of confidence on the town’s first impression.' _ A familiar voice said in my head and I smiled. "Danny." I said out loud looking around for him but not seeing him. I started to frown and the others noticed. They were coming closer to me as they got off the bus. Then suddenly I was barreled into and had a look alike of me wrapped around me. I had to grab him as he koala bear wrapped himself around me so we both wouldn't fall. I then held him close and tightly. "Danny."   
  
_ 'No masks in the house, Dick.' _ He telepathically said as he clung to me. I nearly burst into tears at his words. "Dickie." He said as he buried his face in my neck. His legs were wrapped rather tightly around my waist and I was sure I was holding him just as tightly. We were catching others attention I was sure but it didn't matter. I had my twin in my arms once again after eight years of searching. I didn't want to let him go.


	8. Brother's and Burgers

"Danny! Danny the fuck was that? Danny the fuck...is this?" Tucker said once he and Sam caught up. Both teens were completely shell shocked at what they were seeing. Sam was the first to react and with quite the amazing strength yanked Danny off of the man he was wrapped around.   
  
"Dude, I just found out you were gay like yesterday and it breaks my heart to see this so soon. Second, you can't just jump a stranger. Plus, you shot out of school so fast you broke the damn sound barrier." She said before realizing there were others around. She then was confused when she heard two almost feral growls coming from the two she had just separated. "Uh, am I missing something?"   
  
Danny jerked free of her grasp before hugging his brother again. This time he kept his feet on the ground. "Sam, Tuck, meet my elder twin brother. He's a Dick." There were several snickers from the group before Dick just burst into his strange cackles. Those weird laughs then erupted from Danny's throat as well at Tucker and Sam's faces.   
  
Most of all were his family's faces as they had decided to show up right then. "Daniel James Fenton!" Jazz said in shock. Both Danny and Dick were now both laughing so hard that they were having to hold each other up. After a moment and some well worth it tears they were both just panting in each other's arms. Jazz looked about ready to blow a fuse.   
  
"Jazz, Mom, Dad, Tuck, Sam. This is my brother and his name is Richard but he's always preferred going by the name Dick. It's kind of a tradition between the two of us to insult each other. We both tend to make fun of his name. If we don't make fun of his name you know that it's not me and my brother you are talking to." Danny then straightened himself up before moving away to stand with his back to his friends and adopted family.   
  
"Dick and guests, welcome to Amity Park. The most haunted city in the United States. To start my welcome, I'm really sorry for barreling into you at a speed so fast I broke the sound barrier and probably one or two of your ribs. Secondly, who's hungry? I can show you the best place in town to eat; er... well it's the only place to eat in town unless you are cooking at home and we can't do that at my house. The food there literally tries to eat me on a daily basis. So who's up for some Nasty Burger?" Danny said giving everyone big doe eyes. Even Batman felt like caving in at the sight. After a nod he started tugging Dick by the hand without even letting him introduce his guests.


	9. Two Sets of Blue Eyes Connect

Danny pulled me into the most terrifying looking restaurant I had seen since I was a Teen Titan. He then tugged me over to a table that was quite big but was avoided by the other customers. Once he sat down the rest of us followed. I didn't think anything of our group until I saw Wolf place his head in Danny's lap. My eyes went wide. I didn't know how the customers would react to a giant wolf being in a restaurant. I looked around and the other customers seemed to not care like it was something normal.  
  
Wolf whined and nuzzled into Danny's stomach and lap. I could tell that everyone else was as confused as I was except for his two friends. They only laughed as he started petting Wolf. His eyes held a warmth in them as he petted Wolf and didn't seem to care that the big wolf was practically in his lap by now. A rumbling sound emitted from Wulf and Danny smiled.   
  
"Wolf come." I heard Conner say and the overgrown wolf whined before slowly going back over to stand at Conner's side. Danny stood and looked at Conner and his eyes widened. They both sucked in a breath of air as their eyes met. Silence but it was as if the two were communicating just by staring at each other. After a moment they both spoke and it was as if a pen dropped in the silence of our group. "Blue eyed Ghost/Blue eyed Kryptonian." Their words were said at the same time before they looked away from each other and the moment broke.   
  
"Okay, you two want to explain that?" I said putting a hand on my hip while staring at my brother. He only blushed and shook his head before burying his red face into my shoulder. I heard him mumble 'tell you later' into my neck before the waitress came up with a glare. He was making peeks over my shoulder at Conner. I could tell.   
  
"This your group Fenton?" She said and then blinked as she looked at the two of us. "Uh, since when were there two of the dweeb Fenton?" She said looking at the rest of the group. "Oh, it's a whole group of freaks that like Fenton Trash." She said after a moment. I growled and threw a batglare at her for insulting my brother. She only huffed after shivering. "Either order or get out. We don't want nor need weak little nutcases like your kind here." She said once I watched Danny step in front of me and the others.   
  
"That's enough Valerie. You can insult me, Sam, and Tucker but insulting my guests will get me going from weak Fenton to the boy who puts you in the hospital with a single punch." His words were laced with venom and they even made me shiver a bit. He was dead serious. She backed off and then tapped her foot.   
  
"I still need to take your order." She mumbled out upset that she needed the job and couldn't deny that Danny seemed to be stronger then he looks. She'd seen him trying to hide his muscles during PE. She had seen the scars. She secretly worried about him and he knew that she had to keep up appearances as she was finally let back into the A-Listers. She then watched them all sit down and then took their orders. I ran my fingers through my baby brother's hair with a smile. It had been too long. _'I'm not going to leave your side for quite a while.'_ I said to him telepathically.


	10. Teasing With Languages

**Bold** = Romanian

_ Italics _ = Telepathic

Underlined = Ghost Language

~~Strikethroughed~~ = Esperanto

other languages will be regular with {} to tell the language

~~~~~

I looked around and smiled. I felt a sense of home sitting by Dick and with his friends gathered around us. Having those I trust sitting on my other side made it better. I took Dick's hand and squeezed it gently.  _ 'It feels like home.' _ I said telepathically. Then my eyes brightened as I smirked.  **"Deci, frate, ce ai făcut până la cei opt ani ai ăștia? Mi-am avut mâinile destul de pline în ultimii doi ani și nu pot să aștept să-ți spun despre asta".** ("So, brother, what have you been up to these eight years? I have had my hands quite full these last two years and can't wait to tell you about it.")

Dick nearly choked on his burger as he heard me speak. He bristled with pride at being one of the only three who could understand Romanian at the table. The two martians might be able to translate but he doubted they would at the speed his brother spoke.  **"Ei bine, după ce mama și tata au murit și am mers la orfelinat, m-au trimis la Centrul de detenție juvenilă din Gotham, m-au luat de la tine și am fost luată de Bruce Wayne, am fost cu el tot timpul. e secția lui ... deși aș vrea să-și semneze deja documentele de adopție."** ("Well, after mom and dad died and we went to the orphanage, they sent me away to Gotham Juvenile Detention Center. They took me from you and I was taken in by Bruce Wayne. I've been with him all this time. I'm his ward... though I wish he would just sign the damn adoption papers already.")

Bruce huffed before grinning.  **"Te așteptam să vrei să fiu tatăl tău în locul celui care te-a adus."** ("I was waiting for you to actually want me to be your father figure instead of just the man that took you in.") His words made both of us tear up with a smile. Dick quickly nodded and wiped his eyes. He noticed that the others were all looking at the three of us really confused.

I cackled a moment before looking at Dick.  **"Timpul în limba engleză?"** ("English language time?") He nodded and I smiled. I then cackled again before turning to Tucker with a bite of my burger swallowed in between. ~~"Ĉu vi certas ke vi volas? Oh kaj, Tucker, kiom estas mia parolado faras nun? Mi estis vere praktikas kun Wolf."~~ ("Are you sure you want to? Oh and, Tucker, how's my speech doing right now? I've been really practicing with Wolf.")

Tucker stopped mid bite to answer me. He had to think a moment to let his brain translate. "Uh..." He swallowed and bit his lip. " ~~Ĝi plibonigas homon. Vi ne estas perfekta sed akiras tie. Eĉ mi ankoraŭ ne estas la plej bona ĉe ĝi."~~ ("It's getting better man. You aren't perfect but getting there. Even i'm still not the best at it.")

The red haired one with freckles smirked. "So it's battle of the languages then. Okay you three try translating this. It's bad but bear with me I'm still learning." He thought for a moment. "أحب أن اصطحب صديقي العزيز ، ديك ، لتاريخ رومانسي بينما نحن في المدينة. أي اقتراحات؟" ("I'd love to take my adorable boyfriend, Dick, for a romantic date while we are in town. Any suggestions?") {Arabic}

The blonde teen girl raised an eyebrow at him. "What language was that?"

I answered with a smile. "Arabic and he said "ahub 'an aistahb sadiqi aleaziz , dik , litarikh rumansi baynama nahn fi almadinati. 'ay aiqtirahat?" which I will answer with, You may be dating my brother but I don't approve of you yet."

Sam smirked. "Okay then Danny I know you are bad at this language. Try your worst." I gulped. "Avez-vous l'intention de leur dire vos secrets ou juste votre frère?" ("Do you plan on telling them your secrets or just your brother?") {French}

I stabbed my fork into my nacho fries before looking at her. "You know I suck at French. The most I got was the word brother and the word secret." I then sighed, chewing on my fries. "Dick, do you trust your friends you brought with your life? If so I'm willing to divulge a life or death secret at a more safe location."

Dick nodded. "I trust them with my life on a daily bases so yeah. Plus you can tell me anything. I'll protect you." At his words I put my fries down and hugged him.

"Then after we finish eating I would like everyone to come with me to a safe location. It's also where everyone will be staying while in Amity Park since the Hotel doesn't have the room for everyone and neither does Fenton Works. I hope you'll enjoy staying in a castle?" I say looking at the group Dick had brought with him. I saw the adults narrow their eyes at me with suspicion. I knew it wouldn't be easy to get past them with my secrets.


	11. Seeing Red

I smiled at everyone around me. They were almost finished with their meals as well. I got up and snuck up to the register to pay for everything. I hoped they didn't hear what it rings up as. I paid the almost two hundred dollar tab and then snuck out the side door. After a couple moments of them still not realizing that i'm gone I hid in the shadows and created an ice necklace with my symbol on it. I really hoped Dick wouldn't hate me when he finds out.

Right after I finished it I stuffed it in my back pocket. I heard the door beside me open up and out stepped Dash and the rest of the A-Listers; minus Valerie. I groaned as they spotted me. I started to make a dash for the end of the alleyway. I didn't make it very far before I was tackled. "Hey, Fenturd, where do you think you are going?"

I groaned as my face was slammed into the pavement. I could already feel the gravel digging into my skin and a wet, familiar substance sliding down the side of my face. I mentally cursed as I had to bite my tongue to keep from giving a snarky comeback. "Dash, I've got family inside and I'm pretty sure one of them's a cop. I don't think you want to start wailing on me today."

Without a second thought my face was one again slammed into the ground and they all started kicking me. I had just started to see my vision go fuzzy when I heard my name get screamed. Then my vision went blank and hearing silent.

~~~~~

**Dick's POV**

When I started to feel pain that definitely wasn't mine I started asking about where Danny was. It was at that moment his family and friends eyes went wide. They burst into action as the boy named Tucker whipped out his PDA. "Going by his tracker signature he's still close. If not in the building then right outside." Tucker then sighed and looked at me. "He's a magnet for trouble so if you want to most likely save him from a beat down from bullies I'd suggest you run as fast as those legs can take you."

At his words me and several others were on our feet and running outside to the alleyways on each side of the building. my heart nearly stopped as I saw a bunch of huge jocks beating my brother. He wasn't fighting back and that was when I saw the blood. "Danny!" I screamed and all I could see was red as I beat the jocks off of him. After a few moments my vision returned and I was checking Danny over. Multiple broken ribs, several other broken bones, cuts, scrapes, and bruises everywhere. He was unconscious as I held him while everyone else was rushing up to me.

His friends were the first to get to us through a door on the side of the building. The girl, Sam, grabbed my shoulder to get my attention. "We need to get Danny somewhere safe. No hospitals, no cops." She said making me confused but when I saw the scratches were already clotting and then starting to rapidly heal I nodded to her. "Pick him up and get him inside the Fenton RV. Then we get him and everyone else to the safe place as quickly as we can. Where we are going has the best medical attention he can get and they won't be as nosy as Amity cops or doctors."

A strange vehicle pulled up at the opening of the alleyway and she nodded. I carefully navigated through my allies and got him into the vehicle with Bruce's help. After that everyone was told to cramp in or find a way to get to Fenton Works asap. Those who didn't get there in time would be left behind. Everyone hurried to get there as fast as they could as we sped off.

Mr. Fenton was one wild driver I must say as we got there rather quickly. I then followed Danny's two friends through the strange house and down into a basement that was made into a strange lab. She and Tucker started messing with a device on the wall beside a set of metal doors. The doors then opened after she said, "Coordinates are set." She looked at the group. We had all made it just in time oddly. "Okay through the portal. As soon as you are through just let them take care of him. Don't cause trouble for Danny, please, he'll explain when he wakes up." She said as Tucker went on ahead through the swirling Green and Black portal. As I got closer it felt like I was being drawn in and I looked at Danny then her nervously. "Don't worry he'll be fine and with this he's got no way to back out of telling you and your friends his secrets." She said with a smile before pushing me in.

What I saw on the other side was…


	12. Secrets Revealed

**Dick's POV**

As I went through the portal I gasped as I saw myself in a very fancy throne room. I looked around for a moment before I felt Danny be pulled from my arms by a huge green and black wolf thing. "Li tuj estos bone. Ne maltrankviliĝu, ni atendis vin, sinjoro Grayson." It said to me and I gave a worried look to Danny's friend Tucker just as the others came through the portal behind me as well.

Tucker turned to stop me as the large wolf thing took off down a hallway. "Woah there. You're inside Phantom's Keep now. You can't just follow Wulf to the medical bay. And to translate what he said, "He's going to be just fine. Don't worry. We've been expecting you, Sir Grayson." so that's all you need to know and to just wait."

I growled but could already feel Danny's broken ribs shifting back into place. I grimaced and had to lean against Bruce. "I think I might get sick." I mumbled but I knew everyone heard it since the tall redhead girl named Jazz handed me a barf bag. I didn't even know she had one or was standing that close to me.

"I can understand you getting sick with you feeling his wounds but please don't get the castle floor dirty. I don't think King Phantom will be happy." Jazz said as I took it. I winced in pain again as I felt a rib remove itself from Danny's lungs. How it pierced both and he's still alive amazes me. Bruce scooped me up in his arms as he saw my legs starting to give out.

"So why were we brought here and will Daniel be alright?" Bruce asked as he kept me pretty much clutched to his chest. I groaned as I felt Danny healing. At Bruce's words I realized he was being the overprotective father at the moment for both me and Danny. A huge man came in dressed in black flaming armor. A glare that could rival Bat's was shot at him. I almost shivered.

"Do not question his motives unless you wish to meet your afterlife rather quickly!" The knight hissed out drawing a huge and dangerous looking sword covered in black and purple flames. Just as it was being raised I grimaced in pain again. I noticed this caught both their attention.

"Fright Night! Stand Down!" I heard a voice say. I looked over and it had come from Danny. He was using the doorway to hold himself up. "That is an order! Put your sword away...now!" He said darkly as he limped forward along the wall to keep himself up. When the knight only lowered it a glare far worse than any Batman could give out was seen coming from Danny. "If you don't put The Soul Shredder away this second I myself will take it from your hand and SHOVE IT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO USE IT AGAIN!"

The knight instantly put his sword away and bowed as close as he could get to the floor. When Danny was standing with himself between Bruce, me, and this Fright Night male, the knight, placed his forehead part of his helmet on Danny's bare feet. "Please forgive me, my king. I was only thinking to protect you seeing as you were brought in near death again."

Danny sighed. "I understand your reasoning, Erik, but please refrain from threatening my guests. You are my most loyal knight and my bodyguard so I expected your being protective of me. Especially after last month's escapade where that psychopath kidnapped me and tried to sever all of my limbs. But... I still have to at least punish you a little bit for putting my twin brother in danger. Secondly, your sword cannot physically harm a human so I doubted you would do too much damage. Your sword sends people into their worst fears, Erik, you must remember that. These people, the heroes of my human world, have fears that would leave them comatose if you even grazed them with the sword. We'll speak on this more later, please, why don't you go check on the children for me. That would make me feel a lot better."

At his words the knight took on a human form that looked similar to a teenage Bruce with longer hair. "Yes, Sir." He said and took off down the hallway.

Danny smiled right before he started to slump to the floor. I reached out and grabbed his arm to try steadying him. It didn't work so well since I was being held by Bruce. He didn't hit the floor though and for that I was glad. After a couple deep breaths he was up on his feet on his own and turning to us. "I'm only going to answer questions after I put some clothes back on. It's rather drafty in just my boxers." He stated.

Right after he said that a soldier with green-blue skin wrapped a huge fur robe around Danny. I raised an eyebrow. Danny snuggled into it before saying a quick thank you to the soldier who bowed before leaving. I saw Bruce raise an eyebrow at this. Danny walked over to the throne that was in the center of the wall in front of us. Once he sat down he took on a regal yet relaxed state. "Welcome to the Ghost Zone. It's also known as The Infinite Realms and The Afterlife. This is Phantom's Keep the Ghost King's castle. I am King of the Ghost Zone and I welcome you, Justice League, Protege's, Fenton's, and Allies. You may now start asking questions one at a time."

I slipped out of Bruce's arms. "If you are King of where Ghosts live then does that mean you died at some time in the eight years we've been separated?" I asked, walking forward a bit with a worried look.

Danny looked down and I bit back a curse. "I'm partially dead. Two years ago I was electrocuted with hundreds of thousands of volts of electricity and ectoplasm. As a result I half died. I am both human and ghost. A sort of limbo that won't go away."

Bruce stepped up beside me and squeezed my shoulder. "You know our secret identities. How?" He said darkly and I knew it was a question that would come out eventually. Danny smirked.

"That was quite easy to figure out actually. Deduction of reasoning added to the fact that i'm not stupid like normal people. There's also the fact that I've hacked into Lex Corps, Cadmus, Queen Bee's organisations, Mt. Justice, Hall of Justice, the Watchtower, League of Shadows, Court of Owls, Bialia government, FBI, Nasa, GCPD, Metropolis security, Bludhaven city's cops, Green Arrow's hideouts, GIW, and pretty much everything I can get my hands into. I've even hacked the batcave once along with Wayne Manor. I tried hacking into the Light but that didn't go so well. They sent Ra's Al Ghul after me. That was a bad day for me. I thought I was going to die a second time."

Oliver Queen spoke next. "Why did you hack all those places?" I looked at him and then my twin. 

Danny sighed. "It started out with me just searching for Dick's location. I wanted to know if he was still alive. After all the orphanage told me he had committed suicide so he wouldn't have to take care of me. After I found Dick's location and made sure he was alive I got bored and just started doing it to keep myself from getting bored. This was until I died that I decided to try contacting the Justice League to see if I could be of any help. You never took notice of any of my distress signals, tips, or anything. Didn't even realize that I had hacked into the system and that is sad since after all I know that Dick helped set up the security of both the Batcave and the Watchtower. Hacking into the villains though was just me hoping to help in any way I could. So far I've collected enough data on thousands of villains to put them away for life."

Wally went wide eyed and choked on the cookie he was munching on. "How come you didn't send this information to the League? Dude you could have saved lives!" Danny glared at him.

"I did send a copy of everything to the League only for it to get ignored. I was tempted to go to the Watchtower myself or even to Batman face to face. I just haven't had much time lately with my coronation and all." Danny said relaxing again.

Roy walked right past all of us and up to Danny. "I have a question as well. You hugged Dick but forgot to hug me. Do I need to even say it twice?" I was just as confused as everyone else.

"I just saw you last week. Why do you need another hug?" Danny replied before smiling and scooting over in the throne. He patted the open spot and Roy plopped down next to him. Danny then rested his head against Roy's shoulder. "Roy, you have a mini portal maker. You can come visit any time of the day or night with the push of a button. Anytime you need a hug or anything just pop open a portal to me." Once they were snuggled together enough Danny looked out at us. "Any other questions?"

"You said you were half ghost but what we have seen so far doesn't prove any of that." Superman says making Danny growl. I growl a bit as well. For some reason his words rubbed us both the wrong way.

"I have a separate form for my ghost half. As human I am Danny Fenton or Grayson as I will be returning to that name. As a ghost I am Danny Phantom, hero of Amity Park." I gasped at the ghost name. Our eyes met.

"Little Spirit." I said softly and he nodded. "You got as close as you could get to the nickname without giving yourself away."

Danny smiled. "You did the same. Mom and I used to call you Little Robin. You became Batman's partner, Robin. You made it a lot easier to find you once I connected the dots back then." I smiled back. "I'm amazed Haly's Circus hasn't connected the dots and chewed the both of us out for jumping head first into danger. Speaking of which...Mom's necklace and dad's mask was recovered from inside a ghosts lair recently."

My eyes widened. "What?" I was in total shock and my voice trembled as I spoke. "How did a ghost get mom's necklace and dad's mask? They vanished from the bodies... and were said to have been stolen by Zukko."

Danny got up and wrapped me in a hug. "They weren't stolen. Mom and Dad's ghosts had them. Their ghosts recently faded, which is a second death for a ghost, and what was left in their home, their lair, was discovered and immediately brought to me. I have them safely in another room with the rest of the stuff from their lair, which was a replica of Haly's Circus. Trapeze and all. I just wish I could have seen them again and let you see them again."

"As you have wished it, so it shall be." A loud female voice said. Danny's eyes widened and he screamed out a frantic no. It was as if he was terrified of what was about to happen. He got into a fighting stance as a white ring appeared around his waist and split changing his form and clothes. He now had snow white hair and toxic green eyes now. Danny was wearing a hazmat suit fit for a king, a crown and a ring, his entire body hovered a few feet off the ground and his legs had become a wispy, white tail.

Right before us a zombified version of the Flying Grayson's stood. All of the Flying Grayson's that had died from the fall. At this sight I got angry as well. This was a very prominent form of defiling our family's memories. Danny's body glowed brightly and you could tell he was angry. "Desiree!" He growled out mid shout. "Stop granting every wish you hear!" He was so angry, there was Ice forming everywhere in the room as he spoke. His eyes were now glowing Icy Blue and he was pure pissed.


	13. Pissed Off and Future Phantom

**Danny's POV**

I was beyond pissed at what I was seeing. Not at Desiree but mostly myself for not thinking before I spoke. I'd made a very badly worded wish. "Desiree, i'm not mad at you. I'm more mad at myself but this wish... wish I made has to be reversed." My eyes glowed brighter as I encased the room in ice. My eyes flashed to the speedsters. "You might want to speed your molecules so you don't freeze. Either that or I can put a barrier around you all. Your choice since I'm about to drop the room's temperature to negative eighty-nine degrees."

I saw their eyes widen. "Make your choice now. The temperature's dropping as we speak." I said with a hiss. He started vibrating his molecules but I could tell it wasn't going to work, at least not fast enough. "Rahat!" I said before shoving Dick into the speedsters arms. "Stay inside my barrier at all costs. Stepping out of it will result in death. Sam, Tucker. You know the drill. Use the ectorays only if my life is at risk. Do not fire at the corpses, it won't stop them. Don't be stupid and fire at the barrier walls, it'll only reflect back at you and hurt like a bitch. Lastly, if I do something stupid, shoot me. I mean it Sam. If I start to go too far into the darkness or start going to temperatures that are dangers to even me. Don't hesitate. Shot for my core. Shoot to Kill, Sam."

"No, Danny. You won't turn evil and you know I can't shoot you. You know that." Sam said as I made the barrier around all of them. She smacked her hand against it. "Danny, those are your real parents. You don't plan to... oh god you plan to kill them." Her words had all heads snapping to attention.

I looked at them. "It's just an empty shell being manipulated. There's no soul so it's not going to be a problem." I say as an ice sword and ice gauntlets that glowed green appeared on my body. "I'll be the only one to bear the weight of this sin."

Tucker stepped up to the barrier. "You are already bearing the sins of the future. A future you were able to change. The sins that no one should bear. Especially you, man." I smiled at Tucker and shook my head.

"And yet if I screw up that future will come to pass anyway. In the blink of an eye I will have to watch everyone I care about be murdered again for the third time. It was awful watching my family die the first time and then the second time was like I was being murdered as well. I refuse to allow a third time. If time hadn't been altered that second time then you, Sam, Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and Mr. Lancer would have died. Danielle as well. Tampering with the timeline is very bad. Two speedsters should know that well. Barry Allen specifically since you have fucked with the timelines plenty of times already but that's not my point. Now, I have some moving corpses to kill... Damn that sounds just really weird. Never thought i'd say that and I've seen and done weird shit these past two years."

I quickly turned away from the others who were looking at me in various states of shock, anger, and pain. I then launch forward and start fighting the corpses that were surprisingly agile. Once I had stopped the corpses from being able to move I looked at them sadly. I got ready to bring the temperature back up in the room when many other corpses appeared. My eyes bulged along with several people in the barrier's. I could feel a soul clinging to one and I realized who they were right after. They were the corpses of the Justice League's past traumas. I continued to fight until I heard a voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"They just keep coming don't they Daniel." A very familiar yet chilling voice said and I froze in my tracks. My eyes widened in fear as he stepped forward out of the shadows. The flaming white hair and abnormal skin coloring. "Oh, I know you remember me. After all I am you."

I got into a fighting stance aimed at him instead of the last remaining three corpses. My eyes then narrowed in anger. "Dan." I growled out. "How the hell are you loose? The Fenton Thermos was modified to hold you for eternity. You shouldn't be out." My eyes widened at where he was looking. It was straight at Dick. "You leave them alone!"

He waved his hand. "I won't touch them. Though i'm curious... In my timeline we were a Fenton by blood. The slight difference in the timelines allowed for Dick to have been born in only this timeline as your sibling. I'm intrigued to learn more now that I'm out of that damnable thermos. Stupid Clockwork kept shaking the thing constantly when he was bored. I'm out because Clockwork let me out. Apparently my powers have faded. I couldn't hurt anyone if I tried. He also said you are to babysit me since we are the same person. I'm just full ghost."

He walked up and punched the three corpses. By doing so the woman's soul was freed. I eyed him carefully and took her hand. "Martha Wayne. You are free now. You did well watching over your son all these years but you can now move on." I said as the room's temp returned to normal and the barrier disappeared. Bruce walked up slowly as I moved to let him see his mother's ghost.

"Bruce Wayne. She says she's proud of you but you should be more careful when dressed up as a bat and to also stop being such a playboy." I said translating the ghost language as she wrapped him in a hug. She started to fade away in front of everyone's eyes after squeezing Dick's, Jason's, and my cheeks. When her core was all that was left I touched it and it shattered before reforming into a set of pearls.

I turned to Bruce. "This was what kept her tethered to the corpse for so long. It melded with her core. She's going to head on to be reincarnated so she can join your father again. This belongs in the Wayne family vault." I handed him the pearls. He wiped a stray tear. Turning to the corpses I took a deep breath, "Desiree, I have another wish. I wish for the corpses to be returned safely to the way they were before I made my wish." The corpses vanished and I could feel that they had returned back to their rightful places. "Now, how about dinner and you!" I said to the guests before turning on Dan. "You will be watched at all times so that you can't go and kill anyone else. Powers or not I will never trust you."


	14. Children Can be a Blessing and a Curse

**Danny's POV**

As I had everyone seated in the dining room I made sure there were ten seats open. I looked at the empty seats with a frown. Dick reached over and squeezed my hand. "What's wrong Danny?" He asked me. I noticed his question caught the attention of everyone else as well. I squeezed back.

I sighed before touching one of the empty seats beside me with my free hand. "These seats are empty today. When they are empty I tend to worry. These seats are for very important people to me." I heard a door open to our left. My head turned to look at who had entered. It was a soldier. "What do you need Artour?" I asked letting go of Dick's hand.

"Sorry for the interruption, Your Majesty, but I bring you news." Artour was bowed on one knee. I gently raise my hand palm up and he stood. "Your children along with Queen Pandora and King Frostbite have arrived. It seems you will be having them all home for dinner this time."

At his words my eyes lit up. "All seven of my children are home at the same time. Wow, did Ghostwriter stop writing or my evil future self turn good? This has to be a miracle from the gods or really bad luck." I bit my thumbnail. I was trying to weigh the pros and cons. "Damn... I'm not even sure if this is good or bad having them all under the same roof. They might just destroy the castle again."

Dick looked at me with his mouth open. "You have children?" He asked. Well it was more like screeched out. I nodded and chuckled.

"Indeed I do. Seven beautiful yet nightmarish children. One girl and six boys." I say right before the door bursts open. In rushes six little boys of different sizes and ages. They were all mini mes. As I see my eldest boy charge up an ectoblast I stand. "Johnathan!" He flinched and quickly made the green ectoblast disappear. His eyes were wide. He knew he had been caught.

"Sorry, dad." He said and tapped his foot on the floor with his head hung. I sighed.

"Take your seat at the table. You know better then to charge up an ectoblast at your brothers." I said as the younger ones rushed to their seats as well. The youngest toddles over to my seat and raised his arms in a grabbing motion. I scoop him up and nuzzle him with my nose. "And how are you today Richard?"

The youngest giggles and squeals. "I'm fine daddy. I got to sleep for thirty-two hours." He said while spreading his arms to show a big amount of time. I sighed.

"Oh Richard. You know better than to sleep for that long. What if you fall into a coma again? I don't want to lose my baby boy." I said hugging him to my chest as he wrapped his arms around my neck hugging me. He snuggles in as the other boys seat themselves. I feel two arms wrap around me in a hug. I relaxed back into the hug. "Μητέρα."( Mitéra.)

Garfield speaks up. "Whoa, hold up? Did you just call her mother in Greek?" I nodded. "Also did you really name your son after your brother?" This made me smile and I nodded again.

"Indeed, I consider Queen Pandora a mother figure to me. Just like how the batfamily children consider Catwoman their mother figure. She has taken up the responsibility of caring for them as if they were her own children. I should know she mistook me for Dick once and started mother henning me. She even made me stay for dinner in exchange for her staying silent about me visiting Gotham at night to check up on Dick." I leaned forward as Frostbite walked into the room. "You should thank me, Bruce. I convinced her to return half of all the jewels she stole."

Handing Richard over to Pandora who took a seat near Bruce, I stood and clasped arms with Frostbite. "How are things at the Far Frozen my friend?" I ask as he claps me on the back hard enough to knock me over if I hadn't had a firm grip on his other arm.

"My kingdom flourishes quite well, Great One. I see you have guests. Did I come at an unwell time?" Frostbite, the yeti ghost, asks looking around. I shake my head.

"You are always welcome here. Though I was informed that all of my children were here but I still have yet to see nor sense my daughter within the castle, where is she?" I ask looking around for her. I only have to wait a moment before a female version of my fourteen year old self bursts into the room.

"Daddy!" She yells and barrels into my waiting arms. She hugs me tightly. I hug back just as tight.

"I'm glad you're back home safely. How was your trip?" I asked leading her and Frostbite to their seats. She just smiled at me.

"It was great. I just adored China. Next time you should visit with me." She says making me laugh.

"Maybe I shall. Now lets do some introductions. Everyone, these are my children. Danielle is the oldest. Then there is Johnathan Peter Grayson, Dominic Jasper Grayson, Kenton, Antoine James Grayson, Bruce Matthew Grayson, and Richard Daniel John Grayson II. My children. Biologically they are my clones but also my DNA so they are still my children and nothing can change that." I move to stand behind Dick. "Kids. Meet your Uncle Richard John Grayson Wayne. My twin brother." My kids smirk before nearly jumping the table to dog pile Dick.


	15. Questions, Dinner, and Vlad

**Dick's POV**

After I was relieved of the children crowding on top of me I got back in my seat. I looked at Danny. "So, they are your clones?" I ask looking at them. Danny nods. He ruffles the closest one's hair gently. We were all seated and looking at him. Dinner had been served and oddly it was to everyone's preferences.

"They were created a few months after I gained my powers by a psychopathic nutcase that I consider a deranged frootloop." Danny says and that makes me worried. Danielle frowns at his words. He reaches across the table and squeezes her hand. "Dani, I promise he'll never hurt any of you again." He said to her. She nodded back.

At my confused look he sighed. "When he first started cloning me there were six failed attempts that ended up dying because they needed my blood to fully stabilize them at all times. Like a blood transfusion and due to not knowing of them they died. A few months later Danielle showed up trying to kill me due to his lying to her. She found out he was lying though and left only to come back months later so that she could be stabilized with my blood. He was using her and when she started to destabilize right before my very eyes I couldn't let him just let her die. She was alive. Half human just like me."

I gasped as I understood slightly. "I stole the ectodejecto from the lab and as she was dying injected her with it. At first I thought she had died because there was nothing but a puddle of ectoplasmic DNA left of what she used to be. Scared the living right out of me when she popped out of it and was fine within moments. One of the many times I'm glad Jack Fenton screws up alot. That screw up saved my little girl's life, though at that time we were calling each other cousins until I was told I could legally adopt her, and then I learned later on that he had kept the destabilized previous six. As a result I was able to bring them here, mix a large amount of ectodejecto with my blood and some power pills. I then prayed that it would work on them as well. I had six precious sons about an hour later."

He smiled as he looked at them. "So you know for certain there are only seven?" I heard Clark say. I noticed Conner eyeing the clones, my niece and nephews. Danny looked at them both. He sighed before taking a bite of the goop in front of him. He grimaced at the taste but swallows anyway.

"Unless he has more of my DNA hidden away then yes they are the only ones." He replies looking at Clark.

"You speak of me like I'm the devil incarnate, Little Badger." Danny stiffened before growling and jumping between the voice and the children quickly. Even as he had been in human form he still was able to make his hands glow green.

"To me yes. You resemble him alot. After all you seem to always be trying to kill me every time we meet, Frootloop." Danny retorted. I went wide eyed. This was the man that had cloned Danny. I also knew him from charity events with Bruce.

"Vlad Masters!" I yelped out as he looked at me. His eyes narrowed than widened before he stomped forward and took me by the chin. I went to break free but he had quite the grip on my face. Bruce was standing and about to rip Vlad off of me when Vlad gasped.

"A perfect clone? Who? Not even I have been able to make a perfect clone of you, Daniel." He moved my head back and forth to look at me. His grip actually hurt quite a bit and my eyes held tears. Danny then ripped Vlad off of me by making my body phase right through him.

"Not a clone you bastard! My twin brother!" I was cuddled into Danny's chest like a child. "Don't EVER touch Dick again or i'll out you to the world as the Wisconsin Ghost!" He hissed out with pure venom in his words. Vlad stiffened and whipped around grabbing Danny by the chin the same way he did to me. Danny was then electrocuted by something. "Rahat." He said around the hand gripping his face and chin.

Danny's powers disappeared quickly after the shock to his system. He panted in fear and adrenaline as he started to fight and kick like a weak human kid. He then heard a baby's cries and stilled. "Vlad, what was that?" He asked as he was released. His answer was quick as Vlad pulled a baby hammock off his back and to the front of him. I helped Danny to stand. He peeked forward at the crying baby that was just as quickly handed to him. "Vlad, who's kid is this?"

Vlad leans against the wall with a frown. "I might have accidentally made another clone of you when trying to clone myself." He said putting a hand across his face in exhaustion. "I bumped the vile of what was left of your DNA and it mixed with the vile of my DNA and the ectodejecto you dropped back in my lab two years ago, resulting in that thing you are holding. A stable mixed clone of the both of us. It became that within moments. I don't want it. You can have it." I glared at him for saying such a thing.

"It's a baby girl, Vlad not a thing. You just keep getting more and more stupid every time I see you. Seeing as you were a terrible parent when you tried being so to Danielle there's no way in hell I'm letting you try even if you wanted to keep her. Did you name her or do I get to actually name my second daughter?" Danny said looking between the baby who tugged at Danny's hair silently and the man before us.

Vlad only scoffed and looked away. He then headed for the door. "By the way, Daniel, enjoy being useless for three hours." He said laughing as he left. I flipped him off and Danny chuckled.

"Yeah and you have fun yourself. I zapped you right back with it. You're just as useless for three hours too." Danny said making Vlad growl. In one of Danny's hands was a strange taser looking device. Vlad turned and started to charge at Danny. "Ah, ah, Vlad. You're on my turf. You cannot attempt to fight with me here unless you want to be slaughtered. My people will kill you without a second thought plus I'm keeping this. Having my powers gone for three hours is going to suck but not as bad as it will for you who has to walk home to your portal hours away without protection from getting beat the shit out of by both of our enemies." Vlad then left in a huff of anger. He knew it was true. "Have fun defending yourself against ghosts that hate you. I doubt you have any weapons on you since I swiped them all." Danny then stuck his tongue out right as the door slammed. "Asshole. Now, where were we? Oh yeah, well guess now this should be the last clone that's ever being made of me."


	16. Lullabies and Bedroom Tours

Once we had finished dinner we were just sitting around chatting and the baby started crying. I had told the ghosts to bring a crib in and they did. It was just right for her and she had been a giggly happy baby until now. I changed her diaper, fed her, and yet she was still crying. "What's wrong little one?" I asked getting up and walking her to try calming her.

Wonder Woman got up to try to help me and I sighed. "I have no idea how to raise an actual baby. The others were all above that age when I stabilized them. They were never babies to begin with." I rocked her once more.

"Daddy, why don't you sing her that lullaby you sing me and Richard?" Danielle said and I gasped.  _ Why didn't I think of that sooner? Dick come sing with me. _

Dick nodded and got over next to me.  _ Which one? _ He asked telepathically and I smiled.

_ Mama's song. _ I said back telepathically before starting to sing with him.

"hön'marën kena-uva kala

indönya ullumeá

nör'ande sëra mi lorien

îm'eri ratö naya

larya nîn mëlissè le sinte îma sinomë

ána sama lemî oloorë

le ar'uunèr ana kaurë

uur'anor wannëa

isilme va'arya

telume siila tere

na'are utumno wanya

erüma, helkàda

raanè ressè

lörna à'kuilä

Vàrna mi'olör

türma ei ràumo

Sinomë"

I felt all eyes directly on us as we finished. Both Richard and the baby were now asleep in my arms. Dick smiled. "What are you going to name her?" I smiled at him.

"Mary Martha Grayson." I say softly. His eyes widen and then soften. "In honor of two beautiful mothers who gave us a home. Our mama and Mr. Wayne's mother who gave you a father who gave you a home." I gently brushed some hair out of Dick's eyes. "Don't cry you dummy. I can feel your emotions." I gently wiped the tears that threatened to fall.

"I'm not crying. You are." He said and I felt him reach up to wipe at my eyes. I chuckled.

"Maybe but you cried first. Would you mind helping me put the kids to bed. I'll then take you guys on a tour of the castle and Ghost Zone. You are going to love it." I said getting up gently with Richard on my hip and the baby in my other arm. Pandora scoops up three of the boys. Johnathan gets up and pushes in his chair. Danielle does the same and picks up one of her brothers.

Jonathan's face then goes red as he sees Fright Night's human form walk in. I smirk. Fright Night scoops up my remaining son and winks at Johnathan as he passes by him to follow me to put the children to bed. Everyone follows me out of the dinning room and through the many hallways into the royal bedrooms. The door to Richard's room opens up and I gently lay him on the bed. I smile seeing that a crib had been moved into the room and I placed Mary in it before tucking her in. "Goodnight, Richie. Goodnight Mary." I said kissing their heads. Richard's room was made up in shades of purple and silver.

With a finger to my lips I grabbed the Fenton baby monitor off the table and hooked it to my waist. Closing the door I turn to the group. "Antoine and Bruce are twins so their room is next." I said moving to the next door that opened on its own as well.

"How's the doors opening like that?" Jason asked and I smiled.

"The Keep, Castle as you would call it, is a living thing and adapts to my needs. It's like a martian's organic clothing and it does what I mentally tell it to. I already had it create guest rooms to each of your preferences while we were eating." I then look at Conner. "Don't keep pouting. You can get to know the children tomorrow. All of you clones can spend time together."

Stepping into Antoine and Bruce's room it was painted half and half with one side black and the other red. The two jumped down from Pandora's arms and got into bed. I kissed their foreheads. "Goodnight my sweet Antoine and Bruce."

"Goodnight daddy." They said at the same time. I smiled and heard several awws. I noticed how Roy was yawning. "Your room hasn't changed any, Roy. You can head on and go to bed if you want to." I cupped his face. "Go rest. I can tell you haven't been sleeping enough since the day you found out that you were a clone. We'll find him. You and I haven't given up just yet and we won't until he's found."

Roy nodded and nuzzled my hand. "I know. I'll go rest now. I feel like the dead." I smacked his arm but smiled. 

"Go, i'll not scold you for your dark humor since you are sleep deprived." I then watched him go down the hallway and to one of the end rooms. Turning back to the others I took a nearly asleep Kenton from Pandora. He grumbled about not being tired and I ignored him as I went to the next room. Kenton's room was painted to look like it was underwater and the floor had about an inch of a drop that was full of water. Sloshing through it I placed him in his waterbed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep. "Sleep tight my little Waterbug." I said and left the room. I frowned at the fact that I still had an hour and a half before my powers returned so my feet were soaked.

"What's with the themes of these rooms and the way that room had water on the floor?" Wally asked. I took Dominic from Danielle and put his sleeping head on my shoulder. He was the size of a ten year old so I had to use both hands to carry him.

"The children's bedrooms reflect their cores. Our core is what keeps a ghost alive in a way. All ghosts have one, even me and the children. Mine is complicated but it's mainly an ice core. Kenton's is a water core so he's not comfortable without water around and being around a fire cored ghost for too long will harm both of us. I can't stand hot weather due to my core. Dan's core is a melded mix of ice and fire due to what happened in his timeline."

Moving towards Dominic's room I continue to explain. "Mary's too young for her core to develop a type just yet. Richard's core is a celestial core. He can control the star patterns, galaxies, and constellations. He can tell you any star or planet's location without even looking for it. He's just connected to them that way. Little Bruce's core is a dark shadow core. He can control the darkness and shadows while his twin Antoine is a fire core. He can bathe in lava and it wouldn't hurt him and as such his powers revolve around fire and emotions. Get him angry and he can literally burn the Keep down. Dominic is a wind core. He can control wind and air. Johnathan's core is an electric core. He's like a human/ghost lightning rod and can control electricity. Danielle is an ice core so far but we have a feeling it's going to be a dual core and have a second type later on." I put Dominic in his room and it was made to look like the sky and his bed was a feather bed. "Night my little Angel's Breath."

Closing the door behind me I watched Danielle and Johnathan separate to their rooms which were oddly normal rooms. Nothing to really see. "Night you two." They said night and closed their doors.

"What did you mean by your core is complicated?" Dick asked and I frowned.

"Originally my core was just an ice core but as time has gone on it has continued to split and gain all the other types as well. I'm rare as they call it. There aren't many ice cores to begin with unless you are of the yeti tribe. More than one type makes you even rarer and I so far have all of them but a fire core. We've actually managed to make it so that I can never gain a fire core type. Fire, Water, and Ice don't mix well unless you are Dan. It would kill me to have a fire type as part of my core." I say looking at them.

I took each of them to their rooms and peeked a glance at the two Kryptonians. One of them was my future. I then turned away to Dick. "You are sleeping in my bedroom tonight. You're room's not exactly ready yet." We settled into my huge bed snuggled together. "Night Little Robin." I whispered.

"Night Little Spirit." He whispered back. We definitely weren't going to have night terrors tonight. We never did when we slept in the same bed when we were younger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lullaby is Lullaby From a Distant Land by Forest Elves. You should listen to it. It helps me write.


	17. Morning of Hell

I sat in my study going over paperwork. I was too used to the time difference in the ghost zone so I had been up for hours. I had left Dick and the others all sleeping. I could feel that they were waking up so I sent one of the soldiers to gather them together. As I was signing a paper regarding the money to restore one of the lairs that was in bad shape I felt a pain in my chest. It only lasted for a moment and then I felt my healing factor start to take over. I hope Dick didn't notice.

I could hear the soldier I asked to gather everyone rushing around. With a silent sigh I rocked Mary a bit as she was asleep on my chest as I worked. Just as a knock was about to touch the door I spoke up. "Enter." I said making sure not to wake Mary. Once the door opened I watched from my desk as everyone filtered in. "Good Morning everyone."

Dick started to run at me with fear filled eyes but I pointed at Mary and shook my head at him. He stopped and narrowed his eyes at me in an offended manner. I chuckled. "I'm fine, Dick. Just a small chest pain, nothing serious." His eyes went wide and I cursed. "I should have kept my mouth shut." I mumbled as he rushed forward and went to checking me over. He was careful not to wake Mary though and for that I was glad.

Once he was done checking me over I yawned while going back to signing the paperwork. "What do you have planned for today man?" I heard Tucker say as he stepped forward to hand me a stack of papers. I glared at the papers for a moment before taking them one handed. I know they heard me mumble that I hate paperwork.

"I was going to give everyone a tour." I said flipping through the papers. I then looked at Tucker. "Tuck, this research looks good. You can start on the molecular division technology as long as it doesn't blow up half the castle again." I handed the papers back to Tucker. I could tell that I was being looked at funny. They haven't seen anything yet. "Back to the reason I had everyone brought here. I'm sure at least one of you has noticed that tech doesn't work very well in the Ghost Zone. Yeah, The Zone screws with tech so Tucker's going to fix any tech you have so that you can keep in contact with your Watchtower and the human world. We had to learn from experience that outside tech doesn't work well here. Well, unless it's being possessed by Technus, the ghost of technology."

Wally zoomed up to my desk really quickly and I glared at him. "So what kind of tour?" He said loudly and I let out a low, animal-like growl. Mary gave a whine at his loud voice and I had to shush her back to sleep. He stepped back with a guilty look. "Eh, sorry man." He said quieter now. Several people glared at him.

I took a deep breath. "Well, here's a map of the Keep that I made while you were all sleeping. Each of you may choose one spot you wish to see and I will take all of you there. Then if there is still time i'll let you roam the Keep as you wish as long as you stay out of the U.P. room. That room is a menace to my sanity and I'll not have it hurting anyone as long as I can help it." I get up and hand Mary to Jazz.

"Danny," Jazz says in between cooing at Mary. I looked at her.

"Yes, Jazz?" I asked worried something was wrong.

"I can't wait for you to have more babies. Please make me more niece and nephews." She said and I face palmed.

Sitting partially on my desk in front of her I sighed. "Jazz, I know you want me to have more kids but that would be nine months that I cannot use my powers. I'd love to have more children running around but it's just too dangerous at the moment. I learned the lesson that speaks well for this. Just because I can doesn't mean I should."

I turned as I got up again only to get smacked dead center of my head with a familiar staff. I fell to my knees in pain and held my head. I saw Dick wasn't in pain and was guessing it was thanks to Clockwork. he did have a glare and batarang readied at who had hit me. I looked up at my assailant and pouted. "Really Papa did you have to hit me over the head with your staff the second you arrive?" Clockwork only smirked and looked at Mary.

"I do have to agree with Jasmine on the matter though. I want grandchildren and you seem to have forgotten to take your birth control this morning so I'm just hoping your heat hits soon." I freeze at his word as he helps me up. 

My eyes go wide and I jerk open my desk drawer and pull out the pill bottle. I dump the pills out and count them. I then glare at Clockwork. "I didn't miss a day. Don't scare me like that. Missing a day of my birth control could screw with my life. I don't plan to get pregnant at sixteen." I then froze again. Almost everyone but Jazz, Maddie, Jack, and Clockwork looked confused. I hadn't told them yet.

"Uh, I can explain..."


	18. Remembering Before the Fentons

Danny stood there fidgeting as everyone waited for him to explain. Danny didn't know how to properly explain. “Ah…. I'm… uh… well… how do I go about explaining…. Umm... this?” His face was bright red with hints of green.

“How about just start from how you became a ghost?” Bruce says and Danny relaxes. “Maybe that will help.” Danny looked at his hands before moving to sit on his desk in front of everyone. He fiddled with a pen on the desk for a moment.

“I’m going to start a few years before the accident. There was something that happened right after I was taken from Dick. I was taken to a foster family in Washington and it terrifies me to remember this. I’m sure I'll get nightmares tonight from telling this to you. This was before the Fentons adopted me. I was only there for a month.” He made the pen do dricks between his fingers as he spoke. He was biting his lip as the both of us felt the shiver of fear. 

I could feel his heartbeat starting to escalate and took his hand. “Danny, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell us.” Danny shook his head and squeezed my hand.

“No. I have to. I’ve been hiding this for so long. I don’t want to be the only one who knows of this. I've been taking it for this long. This needs to be told.” He said and I could tell the others were worried as was his family. He looked at the time ghost, Clockwork. “This is that month of time that’s missing from your time records. The time that disappeared in my life you couldn’t see. The reason you’ve been watching me like a hawk since before birth.”

All eyes were now on Clockwork as he narrowed his eyes at Danny. His staff at the ready in an attack and defense stance. “Yes, the first reason I was afraid they would have to send me to kill you. A gap in time always makes the Observants freak out. Then again they did create me, a god who fell in love with a human, resulting in yours and Richard’s bloodlines. Once you tell me what happened I'll be able to see it in the past in my time mirrors.”

Danny looked at the floor like he was waiting for it to swallow him. “I almost died. Should have actually. What happened is enough to kill even a Kryptonian. The foster family that got me was taking in kids just to kill them and sell their organs. I was the last child to be taken in and as soon as the lady from the child services left they beat me to the point I was a mangled bloody mess on the floor. Unable to fight back to begin with because I was born with a weak body and fragile bones only made it easier for them. One of them was a spirit medium. She said not anything living or dead, not even a god could see inside the house.”

I saw Superman’s and Bruce’s fists were clenched. I was about ready to kill somebody. He took a deep breath and continued. “This continued until the day before it all went to hell. I was starved, broken, bleeding on the living room floor. An eight year old. I should have already been dead. I heard the lady say that a new kid was coming. She placed a box over my body so I wouldn’t be seen. The child services lady came back with a toddler. She noticed some blood on the floor at the last second and questioned it. They said that one of the kids had tripped and they ushered her out.”

Danny clenched the pen till it broke. “They threw her out practically and as soon as her car was gone they threw the toddler across the room. He died on impact from being thrown. His neck snapped as he hit the wall. I could hear it happen. I could see it out of a hole in the box. I couldn’t save him. At least he didn’t feel any pain was all I could think as they ripped the box away hiding me. Dragging my already broken body through several rooms and to the basement door. She then tossed me into the basement roughly and I tumbled down eighteen concrete stairs.”

Everyone looked to be about ready to kill now. “Danny…” I heard Jazz say and he held up his hand to stop her from saying anymore.

“I laid there at the bottom of those stairs and could see the entire basement. It was worse than anything you could pull from a horror film and gotham nightmares combined. Twenty children cut up in the most horrifying ways. All dead. Some chained to the walls with their insides cut open and pieces removed. I knew then I was the only living child in the entire three story house. I knew I was next.” His eyes were sad.

He looked at the broken pen in his hands. “I remember letting out a scream, not for help, but hoping it would push my broken ribs into my lungs to kill me. I didn’t want to be alive when they started all that on me. I caused a poltergeist. It was nothing new for me to do since Dick and I had been causing them since birth.” He started to shake. 

Danny’s arms wrapped around himself as he shook slightly. “I don’t know how but me and all the children’s bodies appeared in a field a half mile from the foster house. I was still causing the poltergeist at the time and since my head was bent facing the house I could see the house crumble and fall. Apparently I was still screaming and when I stopped the house was totalled. The fosters were trapped inside the basement. The child service lady came back with cops and we were found. I passed out on the way to the hospital. Apparently the fosters were caught and taken to jail. Once I was healed up I was set to Amity Park orphanage and adopted by the Fentons.”

I punched the wall cracking it. In my anger I hadn’t realized things were floating until Danny started laughing. “Dickie, deep breaths. Calm down. I’d like to avoid any full out poltergeists from you. I’d like to not have to rebuild my castle.” I blinked and calmed myself down. Everything that was floating dropped to the floor and the stapler on Wally’s head. Danny smirked. “That was my fault. I made sure it landed on your head. You deserve far worse since I know for certain that you are two timing my brother.” Danny said at Wally as he gave him a glare. I raised an eyebrow. “Just be glad I have yet to tell Catwoman about your cheating. She'll kill you, I'll just leave you a broken mess inside ice that will never melt.”

Wally shivered. Danny's eyes took on a dark look. “That or I can call up a witch from when they still did witch hunts and have her curse you so that if you ever touch another person with the intention of flirting and cheating even after the fact that Dickie knows, and still wants your sorry ass, to make it so that if you do your body will go into cardiac arrest but it won't kill you. Killing you would mean I would have to deal with your soul constantly being here in the Infinite Realms. I could also just sick Wulf or Aralucard on you. She's Dracula's daughter and would love to have a man that has fast healing. Someone she doesn't have to worry about killing if she nearly drinks all their blood.”

Wally was full out terrified now. I could tell Danny was one hundred percent serious about this. Danny was having fun. He was about to say more when a ghost slammed the door open and rushed past us to Danny. “Lord Hades has arrived. He says that the human children you had monitored were all brutally murdered today and their souls just arrived nearly destroyed in his kingdom.” Danny’s face saddened before he punched his desk, breaking it into pieces and leaving a large crater in the floor.

“Leave.” He snapped at the ghost. When he didn’t budge Danny’s eyes darkened. “I said leave, dammit!” He said again but this time he was pissed. The ghost shot out of the room scared for his afterlife. 

I wrapped my arms around him to try calming him down. “Shh, it’s not your fault.” I said into his hair. I rubbed my fingers up his back. He clung to me before breaking into tears. I hated seeing him like this. Someone was going to pay.

“It’s my fault. If I'd been quicker.” He said into my shoulder. “If only I'd turned myself over to them those children would be alive. They would have been safe. The GIW want me. Because they can’t have me as their experiment, they took orphans, they killed human children because of me.” He said sobbing harder. Whoever these GIW are they were soon to get a beating from the Justice League.


	19. The Calm Before the Storm

After Danny was once again calm and had stopped crying I set him in his desk chair. His eyes were saddened and he wouldn’t let me go. I ended up having to sit in the chair with him curled up in my lap. He looked at everyone before starting to speak again. He was calmed only because my hand was running through his hair. I did see him peeking at Superboy and Superman a lot. 

“Where was I before I had that breakdown? Sorry you guys had to see that, I must have seemed extremely weak and pathetic.” He said softly. I felt his body jolt in my hold as four hands smacked him over the head. Roy a.k.a Red Arrow, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. 

“You are one of the most bravest idiots I know. I wouldn’t have you as a baby brother if you weren’t.” Roy said before kneeling down to look Danny in the eyes. “Danny, i’ve seen you save thousands with just the swing of your hand, you are not pathetic. You could never be. What you’ve seen and been through would make most hero’s throw out their capes and tights. You’ve got every right to scream and throw a fit about not being able to save those children. All of us have been unable to save someone at some time. It’s not going to go perfect for everyone.”

Jazz kissed Danny’s hair and he swatted her away. “Thanks.” He mumbled to them. They were able to bring back a soft smile on his face. “Thanks for making sure I never go back into depression.” He said touching Roy’s wrist gently. Thin scars could be seen on both their wrists. 

“As long as you do the same for me i’m never letting either of us self-harm again or letting you dump on yourself. You’re much better than that. All of us know that, you know that.” Roy said as his finger tapped slowly and Danny giggled softly.

“You still do that.” He said, stopping Roy’s tapping to bring Roy’s hand up to his neck. He pressed it against the pulse point. “See, I'm alive. Even if my heartbeat is far too slow for a human to survive with it’s still there. Don’t worry. It won’t be stopping anytime soon.”

Roy’s eyes narrowed. “Yeah, and last time you said that it stopped for a full twenty minutes. Scared me shitless. I thought you were gone. Hell, thought I was going to have to call Dickhead here and tell him his brother was dead.” Roy said, looking thoroughly put out by Danny.

“Oh come now, it wasn’t that bad. I’ve done worse pranks on you than that for Halloween.” Danny said returning to his perked up self. “Lets see, I left my decapitated head on your doorstep for your birthday, I invaded your bedroom to scare your wife on your wedding night by overshadowing your body to spill your most kinkiest secrets, I had Cujo eat you one time just to spit you back out covered in Ghost Dog saliva one hundred miles from Star City, changed all your contact names to sexual phrases and the songs as ringtones, stole all your underwear and strung them across ever flagpole in Star City after writing property of Roy Harper-Queen on them, and plenty more. I’m sure I've left at least one prank on you for every day since we became like siblings.”

Roy froze. “That means you left a prank for me today as well? Oh god save us all if it has to do with your dark humor.” I then had to hold back a cackle as we all watched Roy’s pants disappear to reveal Hello Kitty boxers. He had no clue Danny was doing it. When he noticed my smirk he looked down and his eyes went wide. “Fuck you Danny!” He said jumping back far enough that Danny wasn’t touching him anymore. His pants reappeared but they were on the floor at his ankles as Danny was holding his belt.

“Watch your language Roy or the next thing I take might be  _ attached _ .” Danny said tossing the belt back with a dark smirk. He was serious. Roy shivered and covered his crotch and his kidney. 

“Yeah, i’m well aware of the fact that you can just reach inside me and yank something out. That time you were mind controlled last year sucked. I had to have my kidney put back inside my body. The fact that I didn’t shove an arrow down that bastard that was forcefully controlling you like a damn puppet was only because I was trying not to drown in my own blood from having my kidney ripped out of my body without any external wounds.”

Danny then stretched in my lap before snuggling into my shoulder with a yawn. “I really need to finish telling everyone how I became Danny Phantom.” He said to get Roy to shut up. 

Roy huffed. “Well, I already know that. I was there.” He said, pulling out a cigarette that Danny frowned at. He looked at Danny. “Don’t even think about it. I’m fully aware of what this is and has done to my lungs. I’ll make sure to at least smoke it outside so that the brats won’t choke on the smoke.” Danny nodded.

Danny then started retelling us about his powers and the adventures he went on with them. His life as a hero up until now and each villain he had fought and befriended. Danny was just as much a hero as any of us. Superman stepped forward as he was finished telling us everything. “We would like to invite you to join the Justice League.” He said and Danny turned it down.

“Sorry, if anything I'd want to be at Dick’s side and in Amity Park. After all, I'm going to be moving to Gotham if Bruce would allow another Grayson into his household.” Danny said, making several people’s jaws drop. 

Bruce smiled. “I’d love to adopt you, but what about the Fentons?” He said and Danny looked at them. 

“I will still consider Jazz my sister but if you actually check into it they never legally adopted me. The orphanage destroyed everything about my past so that when I was adopted I was just Danny until I was taught to speak English by the Fentons. It was then they found out about that and we kept it a secret since they knew i’d end up in some orphanage system again when my real identity surfaced. That and our parents murder hadn’t been caught just yet. If it was found out that I was alive Zucco would have come to kill me like he had Dick that time before he took on the mantle of Robin.” He said looking down. 

When he looked back up he moved to stand in front of Jack and Maddie. “You two will always be my parents but you knew this day was coming. I’m still a Fenton, it'll just be Daniel James Grayson-Fenton-Wayne soon.” He was then engulfed in a hug. “Hey just think I can get a better education that doesn’t result in me coming home covered in Dash’s fist shaped bruises.” He joked before moving to hug Bruce. “Thanks, Bruce.” He whispered.

Jason stepped forward and pouted. “Does this mean I have to give the Robin suit to Danny?” Danny, Bruce, and I laughed.

Danny knelt down. “No Jaybird. You are Robin. You’re going to be a great Robin and no matter what happens you are the most fun Robin. About me though, I am Danny Phantom, Ghost King forever. Once I turn nineteen I’ll be immortal and whoever I marry as well. When my heat does come and I’m ready you’ll get a niece or nephew to tease and help train for when they are old enough to be Robin just like you.” 

Danny had explained to everyone the way Clockwork had explained it to him about his heat and ability to get pregnant. “Just think, you and Dick will get to act like big brothers to my son or daughter. Then again once I’m a Wayne as well then you can help me take care of my kids that I already have. They’ll be your family… well technically they already are since you and Dickie are siblings. That and once we get a portal set up in the Batcave for me you can come visit the palace and my kids anytime you want.”

He then looked at Bruce. “Just so you know I know about how each of your Robins will die and though I can’t tell you nor interfere I will say I’m going to be very disappointed in you Bruce. Losing your children will be hard but the way you act after Jason dies is no way a father should ever act. Ever.” He had Jason clutched to him protectively as he spoke. I didn’t want to know how bad Jason’s death was going to be if Danny was this pissed. Bruce just looked ashamed of himself despite not knowing what was going to happen.


	20. GIW goes GIOutofBusiness

Danny led everyone around. He showed us all the rooms except two. A locked bedroom and the U.P. room. He did go in by himself though and came out bleeding from both rooms. I heard him mumbling about pregnant women and portals from hell. I wanted nothing to do with it. 

Danny stuck close to Superboy. They were chatting and talking about anything and everything as they walked. Those two seemed made for each other. Clockwork just grinned at the sight like he knew what was going on. I however could feel Danny's heart race every time Conner got close enough that their hands would brush together. 

He even took on his ghost form and flew around guiding us. The last stop was the Super Room. He took the door handle and opened it for us. Roy and the children were inside sparring. It was a training room. It was crazy tricked out and the room shifted and changed as we each walked it. I saw the trapeze way up high and had to stop myself from rushing forward to get on it. 

“Okay, this is Super Room. Cookie our AI will assist you with your needs if you but ask it out loud. She can answer any questions and I will leave you to do whatever you want. Stay out of T’s bedroom, the U.P. Room, and don't even think about touching anything in the Hall of Memories.” He said. The Hall of Memories was where all our parents ghost stuff was along with all of Danny's trophies from battle. “Except for Dick, they are his as well as mine. He's allowed to touch. The glass surrounding the stuff in that room has heat and finger recognition software. Unhackable and will only open for Dick and I.”

Danny headed towards one side of the trapeze so I quickly took off for the other side. We would fly with each other again. I ignored Bruce’s gasp as he saw what I was headed for. “Dick, no.” He said and I cackled as we both climbed the ladders. 

“Dick, yes.” I said and laughed. I nodded at Danny who was across the room on the other side of the trapeze. With a lunge I was airborne and my hand’s wrapped around the trapeze pole. I was smiling so big it hurt as Danny and I flipped past each other. Both of us doing our families quadruple flip. We swung and twirled through the air, catching and falling each other. Once we were done we were both just laughing as Danny laid on the podium closest to me and I just hung limply from one of the trapeze bars.

Danny smiled over at me and reached out to take my hand. “I’m so glad I got to reconnect with you.” He said getting up to pull me to the podium. I let him tug me into his arms and he flew us down to the ground. Bruce was the first to rush forward and start fussing over me. I pouted. He knows that I don’t usually get on the trapeze. Especially not for at least a month or two after the D-Day memorial.

Danny walks off to go shower. I smile at him as he does so. He’s got it great. I can’t help but smile. Danny’s finally happy and I can tell that as soon as he moves into Gotham he’s going to perk up even more. About fifteen minutes later I start to get worried. Danny hasn’t come back and everyone’s just lazing about the SuperRoom chatting with the AI’s Cookie, Angel, and Ella. I then felt myself get dizzy and then the back of my head throbbed before I collapsed. “Danny?” I whispered just as I lost consciousness.

~~~~~~

Three weeks have past and there has been a full blown search for Danny. His tracker that Tucker said he kept on him was crushed. We’d found it in the shower rooms along with a lot of blood. It tested positive as Danny’s. I was pretty much bedridden. Danny was being tortured again. I could feel it all.

Connor had taken on the role of taking care of Danny’s kids as if they were his. It came easy to him once they sat down and had a clone to clone talk. Danielle however had nearly beaten Superman to a bloody pulp at finding out that Superman refused to act fatherly at the beginning of Connor's life. I was being watched over by Wally at the moment. We weren’t talking since he had finally admitted to me that Danny was right; he had been two timing me with Artemis. 

I was in so much pain right now I couldn’t think. They were cutting out Danny’s vocal cords right then and once they were done, I was sure the whole Ghost Zone had heard my screams. I lay there crying. I knew full well that Danny was barely alive right now. I could feel the blood trickling from his body as if it was my own. So far now, there wasn’t a part of his body they hadn’t cut into or damaged. Whoever took him was going to pay.

As I fell asleep finally I heard Danny’s voice weakly calling to me.  _ ‘Help. Hurt. Dickie. Save me… GIW… Albuquer…’ _ His words were cut off from the mind link as I was shaken awake. I looked at who had awoken me. Bruce. He was looking at me worried and gently holding my wrist. I then hissed in pain. I must have broken it in my sleep.

Bruce helped me to sit up and he hugged me. The Fentons had already finished building a ghost portal for us in both the Watchtower and Batcave with Bruce and Superman’s watchful eyes. Tucker and Sam had fixed them the rest of the way so that they worked. The on switch was put outside the portal this time thanks to Tucker redoing the Fenton’s blueprints. I looked at the clock. Another two days had passed. 

“Bruce, Danny contacted me… he said GIW and I think he was trying to say Albuquerque. He’s dying… please save him.” I said clinging to Bruce’s Batman suit. My voice hurt from screaming so much from the pain flooding to me from Danny. Bruce helped me to lay back on the bed and had the medics fix my wrist. 

~~~~~

Another six days and Bruce walked into Wayne Manor carrying a sleeping Danny. He was healing slowly and very tired. I rushed down the stairs with Jason at my heels to see him. They had bandaged and done as much medical treatment on Danny as possible at the Watchtower and in the Ghost Zone before coming here. I smiled at the fact that he was sleeping soundly and didn’t seem to be in pain anymore.

Danny slept for four more days in his new room at Wayne Manor. During those four days the GIW or Guys in White were shut down, arrested, tried, and sent to prison for life. Jazz had testified and given photographic and written evidence of two years worth of every time they had mentally and physically tortured Danny. This also revealed Danny’s secret along with Vlad’s and the clone children’s. Now though they were under the protection of the Justice League and Bruce Wayne. 

Clockwork had come up with the necessary paperwork and original files needed for Bruce to adopt Danny. He apparently had taken the originals and hidden them in his lair while letting the Gotham orphanages destroy copies he had left behind. He’d been looking out for Danny since back then it appeared. Bruce had legally adopted all of Danny’s kids as well so that no one could take them from Danny. Conner visited at least once a day now. I sat at Danny’s bedside nearly falling asleep when I heard a hiss or air and a gargled groan.

“D...Dwk...ee?” Danny said as he opened his eyes and looked over at me. I could already tell his vocal cords would never fully heal so his words wouldn’t come out correctly. He seemed to notice as well and when I went to hug him he stopped me. Before I could do anything he stuck his hand into his own throat where his vocal cords would be. His fingers disappeared into his neck and I jumped. 

Hadn’t been expecting that. I hadn’t expected his hand to come back out with several shards of glowing green rock. I would have sworn it was Kryptonite if we hadn’t already pulled large amounts of it from Danny’s body when he was found. It was unidentified and Superman had helped remove them so they weren’t Kryptonite. He glared at the shards. “Danny?” I asked as I helped him to sit up.

Bruce took that moment to come in as well. “We’re glad you’re awake. Are you up to answering some questions for us and possibly some dinner?” He said. He was in the Batsuit with the cowl down. Danny nodded and rubbed his throat. 

“Y...yes, just...m...mumnt…” He said with trouble. He grimaced and stood up on shaky legs with my help. “No...food...yt… ned… to heal…” He said pointing to his vocal cords. He dropped the shards on the bed and clutched his hand. The shards had burned through his skin. He knew we both wanted to know what that stuff was and he decided to speak telepathically with me since his words weren’t broken in thought.  _ ‘Ectoranium, harmful to ghosts. GIW used it to torture me. It’s like Kryptonite to ghosts. That and Blood Blossoms, another harmful weapon against ghosts. They are blood red flowers that literally kill a ghost from the inside out without us having to touch it. Only way to stop it from killing us is for a human to eat the flowers. I’ve unfortunately been victim to both many times.’ _ He said and I repeated it to Bruce as we headed down to the Batcave. Jason hugged Danny as soon as we entered. He’d taken to Danny quicker than he had to anyone. Things were getting back to normal. Well as normal as it could for us.


	21. One Plus One Equals Three?

It’s been a few years since we nearly lost Danny to the GIW and things were always hectic around Christmas anyway. Okay it’s only been three years. It was a few months after the Reach Invasion. Danny and Dick had turned nineteen and things were great. Well, as great as they could be without Jason around. We knew where he was though. Danny had slipped up and accidentally told us he was alive and well. He didn’t say much more for fear of causing a rip in time and space.

Going around the room it was quite the full house. I sat in the chair by the Christmas tree, Alfred stood at the coffee table setting down more cookies, Dick sat on the couch next to Barbara, Jim, who admitted to knowing about our  _ ‘nightly activities’ _ was sitting in an armchair off to the left watching them. Tim sat on the floor with his computer along with Danny’s kids, except three, watching a corny Christmas movie. Danny sat on Conner’s lap in a big armchair next to where Dick was on the couch. Roy stood behind them.

Mary was toddling around on her little three year old feet at my feet begging for my attention, which I was glad to give. Cujo, who had practically moved in, was on the floor in the corner playing with some tinsel. Clockwork sipped hot cocoa in the corner floating on his staff just out of Cujo’s reach. Maddie, Jack, and Jazz were standing along the wall with Tucker and Sam.

Cassandra and Stephanie were sprawled out near the tree on the floor texting, I spotted a Red Hooded figure leave gifts under the tree earlier so I knew Jason had stopped by. Clark, Lois and their son, Jonathan Kent had stopped by to drop off Connor and then left. Selina Kyle aka Catwoman had slunk in through the window to sit on the sill and watch us. Fright Night and Jon

Danny was frowning as he talked with Vlad Masters over the phone. From what I could tell Danny was trying to get him to not buy him a private island as a Christmas present. I doubt that would work. He slumped into Connor’s chest after hanging up. He groaned and then sneezed like a kitten. We all stopped to look at him.

With everyone here I decided to grab the first gift from under the tree and after looking at the name tossed it to Danelle who had been about to give Cujo more Tinsel. “Open it.” I told her and she ripped it apart except the card. 

“To Danielle, From Daddy.” She read and then jumped up to hug Danny. “Thanks Daddy.” She said and he kissed her nose. He then told her to finish opening it. Inside was a charm bracelet and locket. She opened it and inside were pictures of Mary and John Grayson on the left and young Dick and Danny on the right. She burst into tears and hugged him again. He hugged her close.

“You’re growing up too fast. Stay tiny for me. Stay my little girl.” Danny said. His vocal cords had healed fully but he couldn’t sing like he used to though due to residual damage. Jim was confused since we hadn’t explained that the kids weren’t actually mine but all Danny’s. I quickly explained it to him and he just looked even more confused. 

Grabbing the next gift I tossed it to Tim. He looked it over for only a second and smirked. “To Replacement, From Your Awesomest Big Brother.” Several of us laughed. We knew who that was from. Jason. I had to quickly explain that secretly Jason had been brought back from the dead but wouldn’t move back home yet. 

Tim opened the box and he picked out a blood covered file and then dropped it back in the box. At the bottom was blood covered weapons and evidence against Black Mask. “You’d think he would drop this stuff at the Batcave or in my Bedroom instead of as a Christmas present. Plus, who gives work as a Christmas gift. Stupid Red Hood. Stupid Idiot. This is no way to flirt. If you wanted a date you could have just asked.” The last four sentences were aimed at the darkest corner of the room.

I raised an eyebrow. It turned into a scowl as Jason stepped out practically covered in blood. “I don’t exactly have the best track record for flirting since I came back from the dead. Just be glad it wasn’t a severed head. I could have given you Joker’s severed head as a gift along with a card that said ‘go on a date with me’.” Jason then gestured to his attire. “Plus, as you can see i’m still not totally sane. The Pit still likes to take control. What if I hurt you? I could go all Pit madness on you and snap you like a twig. I really would feel bad then.” I could tell that several of the others in the room were expecting Jason to lash out but this was something new. Tim got up and handed me the box. I’d take it to the Batcave later.

Tim then went over to Jason and took off his Red Hood and then the red domino mask. Jason kept his hands to his sides. He gently cupped Jason’s cheek. “You’d never hurt me. Not enough to kill me.” Jason leaned into Tim’s touch. “I know that for certain. Take your time. Eventually you’ll no longer be influenced by the Pit and you’ll come back to us. We’ll still be here cleaning up your body count as the Batfamily.”

Jason chuckled. “Yeah, as long as the old man stops hounding me about not killing. That’s not going to stop anytime soon.”

Danny smiled. “Give yourself a few years, Jaybird. You’ll switch to rubber bullets and move back into the manor and Timmy will practically move into your bedroom with you once you do.” He said picking up Mary who toddled Jason’s way. “I know so, after all I have seen your future.”

Jason took off his bloody gloves and moved to take Mary. “Well, fuck Mary. You’ve gotten so big. Last I saw you was right before I died. You were still so tiny and I was able to rock you in my arms. Growing like a weed.” He nuzzled her with his nose and she giggled out a mispronounced ‘jway’.

“Careful with my baby, Jaybird. Drop her and i’ll drop you so fast your soul will think it’s dead again.” Danny said, narrowing his eyes. He then looked at Jason. “Why don’t you go take a shower. Wash off the blood. Nobody's going to try and kill you today. Gotham’s going to be quiet today.”

Jason handed Mary to Dick and raised an eyebrow. “Oh, and how would you know that?” He asked, putting a sassy hand on his hip. 

Danny smirked. “Because I sedated every Gotham big Criminal enough to keep them knocked out until tomorrow afternoon.” The room got quiet as everyone took in what Danny said. 

“Damn, what’d you hit them with?” Jason asked. 

“Homemade Tucker Gas. I use it to get sleep when I've pulled a nine day no sleep shift. It’ll knock me out for longer depending on the dosage.” Danny said and Tucker smiled. 

“Harmless to humans but works as a great sleeping sedative.” Tucker said and then Jason headed upstairs to shower. We continued with the gifts, leaving his in a pile. Danny however had one gift tucked away. He got up and after Jason had opened all of his gifts to turn to Connor. 

“Connor. The last gift of the night is for you. It’s a big surprise for everyone but I hoped to have you see it first. After all we did get married the day after I turned nineteen. We’re both immortal half-humans and my kids love you as if you were their own father. Open it.” Danny said leaving everyone to crowd closer. 

Connor opened it after standing to kiss Danny gently and his jaw dropped. He held up three positive pregnancy tests and two ultrasound pictures. He then promptly fainted. Danny then looked at us. “I didn’t think he’d faint at finding out I was pregnant. Maybe I should have waited till after Dinner?” Dick then promptly fainted as he got a look at the ultrasound.

Clockwork hugged Danny from behind. “I promise you won't lose this one.” He said and we all were confused. Dick and Connor were awake again. 

“Danny have you lost a baby without telling us?” I asked and Danny nodded.

“It was last year, seven weeks after my heat had ended. I had taken a test but a ghost was attacking so I didn't get to see if it was positive. Skulker and I fought. He punched me in the stomach. I ended up getting back to see it was positive but it was already too late. I’d miscarried the baby due to the fight. I told Connor and we didn't exactly see eye to eye for about a month. We made up and talked it through but I just couldn't pull the courage needed to tell you guys. I was scared you would scold me and not let me patrol for several years.” Danny was shaking as he spoke.

We group hugged him. Gently though. “Never. We are here to help. I can't exactly take away the fact that you are half-ghost. We'd have supported you ever second. Next time tell us these things.” Danny nodded. 


	22. Epilogue (Damian Meets Danny)

I sat in the batcave going through Father's cases to learn more. Some of the cases made no sense. They were about ghosts. I tt’d before reading them anyway. Some of these cases dated back to when Grayson was fourteen and all of them were signed complete by a DP. Who was this DP? I was going to find out. 

Just as I was about to go ask Alfred a part of the batcave wall opened with a wishhoo sound and a click. I swerved to look while grabbing my weapons. The wall opened to reveal a swirling green and black portal. Grayson stepped out. No not Grayson. At least I don't think it was. That and I knew that wasn't where the zeta platform was.

“Who are you and how did you get into the Batcave?” I hissed out holding my katana at ready. Whoever it was just typed against a panel in the wall and the portal closed. He then walked past me and to the batcomputer. Still not paying attention he started typing up a report. I swung my sword and the bastard caught it with two fingers. “Answer me you invader.”

“Silence. I'm too tired to deal with anything but finishing this report for Bruce and then heading upstairs to sleep.” The intruder said. He typed really fast and then put the DP at the bottom. So this was DP. He then reached behind the computer to a hidden thermos. He took the cap off and started to drink it slowly since it was still steaming. “Mmmm… I really need to thank Dickie for always leaving my coffee here for me.” 

He says getting up and stripping out of his weird suit. It was a hazmat style black suit with a white bat symbol. A flaming DP Printed on it. He had a civilian tee on under it and boxers that were black that had superman symbols on them. He started to put his clothes on one of the empty mannequins next to Grayson’s old outfits. “Seriously, who the fuck are you?”

I only got a dead look in return. I then saw Nightwing ride in on his Nightcycle. He hopped off and nearly tackled his look alike in a hug. Said person pushed at Dick’s face. “You’re crushing me you stupid Dick.” 

Dick then laid his back on the other and went limp. All his weight now on the other. “Oh no! Gravity is increasing on me.” He said and the other gasped and was then squished under Dick.

“You’re hot ass is crushing me. Get off, you could hurt  _ us _ .” The other said and Dick was quickly pushed off. The other got back up and brushed himself off. “Stupid Idiot. I don’t know how I deal with you or why I come here at all. The human world… It’s a mess.”

Dick then smiled before getting up and ignored my yelling at him to explain this shit I was seeing. I look at my cup as they both stand side by side after putting on pants.  "Dear god there's two Graysons? Please tell me I didn't drink drake's coffee?"

Dick laughed and ruffled my hair. “I’m pretty sure you’d be in cardiac arrest if you drank Timbo’s coffee, Little D.” He said and the other nodded. Not moments later I heard the Batmobile, Batplane, and several cycles come into the Batcave. Were we having a family meeting that I wasn’t aware of? I was seriously confused and had yet to put my sword away.

I don't know what to do anymore. Father exits the batplane after coming back from patrol and my eyes widen as there's a bunch of tiny Grayson's climbing out of the batmobile, batplane, and off the cycles. All I can think is that I’ve died and this is hell or a fucked up heaven. That or a weird dream. Grayson is Sufficient but this many of him is just too much.

Dick just starts laughing at my confused reaction and the fact that I had just pinched himself trying to wake up hoping it was a weird dream from not enough sleep. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Superboy aka Kon then proceeds to enter the batcave with Drake and Todd carrying three young children. All the kids look like Dick and this look alike.

I feel a hand on my shoulder as everyone starts to come towards me. They had all changed into civilian clothes. How long had I been standing there? The look alike smiles at me and for an odd reason I feel calm. “Sorry if we scared you. I’m Danny, Dick’s twin brother and these are my kids, Danielle, Johnathan, Dominic, Kenton, Antoine, Bruce; not your father; Mary is being held by Tim, Richard is clinging to Jason’s leg, and youngest Z'ara-El or Zara is the one my handsome husband Kon is holding. We’re usually really busy and head straight to our rooms to sleep. We’ve never actually taken the time to sit down and let you meet us despite the fact that me and my kids have been living here since Dick and I were sixteen. Really sorry about that.” Danny says pointing each of them out.

I just give a disgusted and fed up look before putting my sword away. I start to head up to the manor when I hear Danny tell Kent he’s expecting a child. This is just way too much to take in right now. I locked myself in Dick’s room since I know for sure there’s no Grayson’s in there. I really needed sleep. This was not how I though my night would go.

**~Fin~**


	23. Extra: Past links to Present links to Future

Dick and the entire batfamily with friends telling stories from their past in the living room of the manor One of the kids asks about their name's story and Danny starts telling about the children's names and how they were given them

Having had their second child Danny and Connor were happily sitting with us for family night as we decided to start calling it. Unlike other families we didn’t exactly play truth or dare or game nights. We sat down and would share stories of our pasts and adventures. Sometimes even facts about ourselves. It was family bonding and team building. 

All the batfamily plus some friends and associates that knew our secrets were gathered around in the living room. Bruce was the first to speak up. “When I was younger, I was this skinny kid who was absolutely terrible at fighting. I’d lost my parents and had only Alfred. After being bullied at school Alfred gave me my father’s watch and took me to the bullies house. I punched the bully once in the same place he’d punched me and then we left. I never saw the jerk again. He seems to have left Gotham Academy after I punched him with the watch on my knuckles.”

Clark decided to go next. “When I was in high school, I, being the nerdy kid nobody talked to, got punched by the football star. His girlfriend had been getting study notes from me when it happened. I felt sorry for him after he punched me because he aimed for my ribs and his entire arm was shattered. Every bone from him hitting my chest with his fist. My parent’s response was that I was built like a brick house. He’s working in the basement of the bugle. Every time he sees me he freaks out and clutches his arm to his chest. Best thing out of that was he never bullied another kid again.”

Dick kicked his feet back and forth from where he sat. He looked sad. Danny thought about getting up and going to his twin. He was about to when Dick sighed. “I’m going back to Romania.” He said and Danny quickly handed his youngest to Kon. He rushed to Dick.

“Not in this life you aren’t. I won’t let you. Going back will mean you can never leave again. We’ll never see you again. We’ll never be allowed to enter the country or even speak with you through a phone.” Danny said clutching onto Dick’s arm.

“What’s going on?” Bruce asks and Danny looks at the floor.

“Dick’s going to turn himself over to the Romanian Royal guards.” Danny stated and glared at his twin. “I refuse to let him do so. Romania has done just fine with us gone for twenty-six years. They don’t need us, Dick. You aren’t obligated to return to the throne under any circumstance. They chose a new king. They think we died long ago. Who we were, who our parents were is over, dead and gone. Going back would defeat the purpose of our parents staying with Haley’s Circus all those years. I’d rather see you become Talon working in the Court of Owls in our Great grandfather’s Talon suit then allow you to go back there.” 

Danny was in full blown angry tears. Dick clung to him back. “I’ll stay… but only if you can show me that they don’t truly need me. That i’m needed here as Nightwing more.” Dick said and Danny punched Dick in the gut hard enough he passed out. 

“Back to family night. Dick and I will discuss his stupid actions tomorrow morning.” Danny says hefting Dick over his shoulder. “I’ll be back, go on without us. I have to put him in his bed. Can’t just leave the idiot sprawled out on the window ledge.”

Damian was next to speak as Danny headed upstairs. “Well since that’s over I think Jon and I would like to speak. Jon and I are dating. Have been since a month after we were introduced.” Clark looked like he might faint from the news. “Plus I took Jon’s virginity.” That was what kicked the bucket for Clark. He practically foamed at the mouth as he fainted from shock.

Danny came back in to see Clark unconscious and Kon holding Jon by the shirt collar to keep him from running away to hide. Damian was smirking and Bruce just looked fed up. He kept mumbling about how he’d never get biological grandchildren. Jon just blushed and looked at Damian.

Danny sat back down and it was at that moment Kenton decided to ask a much needed question. “Dad? How did each of us get our names? Like how were they picked?” Danny froze for a moment and then looked at each of his children. 

Danny gently leaned back into Kon’s chest. “I guess you are old enough now. I guess everyone’s old enough to know some other things as well. To start with there’s something I haven’t told everyone about my immortality.” He had an ashamed look on his face.

He looked at the youngest of his children who was only a month or two old. “My immortality doesn’t just extend to Kon, myself, and the children when they are of age for it. It extends to everyone I consider family that isn’t already a ghost. You may have noticed you’ve not died from fatal wounds since I turned nineteen or the fact that some of you have stopped aging all together. That would be my fault. My immortality wasn’t made for just me. It’s called  _ Esvice Immortalis _ or the Eternal Family…”

Danny looked at everyone sadly. “I didn’t know that it would affect anyone I deemed family until it was already too late. I was already married to Kon and nineteen. It had taken root within my soul and thus spread its connecting roots into everyone I see as family. Alfred, Bruce, Luke, Duke, Kon, Clark, Jon, Tim, Jason, Dick, Damian, Barbara, Cass, Stephanie, Selina Kyle, Harper,both Roy’s, Tucker, Sam, Jazz, the Justice League except Artemis Crock and Wally since I was still pissed at him for cheating on Dick with her, Young Justice, the Teen Titans, Bizzaro, Kori, Artemis that hangs with Jason, the children, Mr. Gorden, Dickie’s children with Kori, and a few others…. I’m sorry. There are ways to bypass this immortality but it’s a brutal death and sacrifice to a few nasty gods.”

Bruce scooped Danny into a hug. “It’s okay. We aren’t going to blame you.” Danny hugged him back but made sure not to squish the baby he was holding. “I’m sure we’d all like to hear about the children’s name’s now if you are calm enough.”

Danny nodded and started with the baby he was holding. Zon-El, Zon for short, he’s the youngest at one month three weeks old. Zon means Beloved Life in ghost language and it just fit so well with the Kryptonian family names Kal-El, Kon-El, Jonn-El (aka match, I gave him a name since I felt he need one and i’m not completely caught up with all the justice league comics), Jon-El, Z’ara-El, and now Zon-El. Plus he and Z’ara both have already gained the weakness to Kryptonite and Ectoranium already. It shows they both will gain Kryptonian and ghost powers as they get older.”

Kenton hopped up. “My name next.” Danny and several others laughed. 

“Kenton, you were actually named by your grandpa Clockwork. He said it was a play on my future. Connor’s last name is Kent and he was being mean to me and also playing a dirty joke on me and your papa here. You’ll understand it when you are old enough to get married. He decided not to give you a middle name or last name but I gave you my last name just to spite him. So your full name is Kenton Grayson-Wayne-Kent.”

Kenton sat down thinking it over. Danielle giggled making Danny turn to her. “My little girl’s all grown up. Danielle. Vlad named you since you are my female clone made from my DNA alone. He used the female version of my name and thus Danielle Jasmine Fenton was born. Though now you’ve taken on the rest of your name from me Danielle aka Dani with an ‘I’ Jasmine Grayson-Fenton-Wayne-Kent.”

Danielle only smirked; she then whispered to Johnathan. “Daddy still doesn’t know I'm dating the Di Angelo.” She was trying to be sneaky about it but nope. Four people with Super Hearing and Jason all jerked their heads in her direction. 

“We’ll be talking about you dating that Di Angelo boy!” Danny said, going all Momma Danny on her. “I nor Hades nor your papa agreed to you dating a demigod child, let alone a son of Hades. He’s a Ghost King like me. You know full well how dangerous he is and don’t get me started on his age young lady. He’s in his eighties. Just because he was stuck in a time loop so that he didn’t age for seventy something years doesn’t make a good enough excuse after all he’s only sixteen in his mind’s age. Plus he’s not mentally stable after having lost his sister Bianca in the war. All his father said to me was he was born in the 1920’s or 1930’s. His memory’s still shaky on it. Another thing, Hades was a bad parent to start it off with. He tossed his young children into that Casino that time doesn’t move in. That’s bad parenting right there. Nico was ten for the gods sake.” 

Danielle frowned. “I wasn’t speaking of Nico. But he’s cool, after all though, didn’t you threaten to adopt All of the Big Three’s children if they kept acting like idiots to their children?” Danny froze and smirked.

“I did, didn't I? They have been neglecting their children lately. I guess I’ll be adopting Percy, Nico, Hazel, and Thalia. The gods can suck my dick if they don’t like it.” Danny said standing firm on his words. 

Kon growled. “I’ll kill ‘em.” Danny had to sit in Kon’s lap to calm him down. Danny then picked up Z’ara handing Zon to Bruce. He loved being a doting grandfather. 

Z’ara was the quiet child. She didn’t talk. She was a lot like Cass and would only talk in sign language at times. It wasn’t that she could, more that she didn’t want to. “Me?” She signed at him hopefully. 

Danny kissed her hair. “Z’ara means Midnight Dance.” He looked at the ceiling. “It was my first time seeing the future, what I saw scared me to near death, the world was wrought with destruction. Hell had been let loose and the Justice League had been slaughtered. Everyone was dead. Pretty much the entire world had been killed off, humans, ghosts, gods, metas, villians, heroes, even the immortals were gone.”

Danny ignored everyone’s sad looks. Kon hugged him tight. He didn’t like where it was going. “I could clearly see my own body among the dead a few feet from Z’ara. Our beautiful Z’ara was wounded badly and barely conscious but she stood there. Alone. Enemies from another world ready to kill her. It was then that I could see it. Her power, what was going to happen before even my powers could allow it to happen in the vision. Black waves of aura radiated from her and she screamed. My Ghostly Wail mixed with ice powers came out of her voice.”

Danny clenched his fist. “At exactly when the Gotham Clock Tower struck midnight her power increased tenfold. The Wail spread over the entire world and even out into outer space. Once her scream died down she fell to her knees. She’d won but at the cost of her own life and soul. She looked at everyone who had died and got back up. Her body was pretty badly broken but our grown up little girl still got up and started dancing. Power flowed from her dance steps and with each step life was brought back into the people who had died.” 

Z’ara tried to wipe Danny’s tears as he spoke. Her heart breaking knowing that he was sad for her. “By the time she was close to being exhausted there was nobody left dead. Everyone was alive, watching her dance, watching her make the ultimate sacrifice for us. As soon as she stopped dancing her body started to fade into silver dust. She just smiled. Knowing that her job was done. I remember hearing my voice screaming Z’ara as my future revived self tried to get to her. Kon had to hold me back. Our daughter became the bravest hero alive. I can still never forget the fact that I know one day you will save the world and return life back to everyone with your Midnight Dance. That’s why you are our Little Z’ara. Our Midnight Dance.” 

Z’ara wiped away both of their tears. “I’m gonna be fine, daddy. Even if I die in the future I’ll never stop being yours and Papa’s daughter. I’m your brave little girl.” She signed for Danny to see. Danny was nearly in tears again at her words.

He hugged her. “I love you. Even if the world ends I'm going to always love my children. Hell, I already knew one of them would become a villain as an adult. If I can still love him then I can still hold love for all of my children.”

Johnathan pouted. “Hey, i’m not a villain by choice. I’ve got a bomb trapped inside my core that can’t be removed. If I don’t kill at least one person every three days it will detonate and take out an entire country by making my powers explode like the fucking atomic bomb. I can’t even pull the damn sacrifice yourself, move, and go to space because unlike my parents I have human lungs and I’d blow up other planets.”

Several gasps were heard. Danny had been the only one who knew of Johnathan’s condition. Danny just rolls his eyes. “I had a time medallion stuck in my soul when I was fourteen. I was trapped in the future because I couldn’t remove it. Had to have Vlad, who was my enemy at the time, remove it. He’d already lost his ghost half to my evil self by then… wait a damn minute! The Gauntlets! Holy shit! I can use them to reach all the way into your core and yank that bomb out of there. Just like back then… now I just have to remember where I put those things. Problem solved as soon as I find them.”

Danny chewed on his lip a bit then reached over to ruffle his eldest son’s hair. “I named you after my father and your uncle Jason. His middle name is Peter just like you. John Grayson and there’ll be hell to pay before I let you get killed by some measly bomb.” He then looked at his other children. “Any of you. Nobody dies before me.”

Danny looked at Dominic. “Dominic Jasper I named you after the sweet toddler who died when I was eight while we were in a foster home. Your souls are the same. His soul reincarnated as you. Antoine James you are named after a vision I had and my middle name. Bruce Matthew you are named after Bruce Wayne since I just felt like naming you after him and your middle name was a quick random pick from a baby book I had bought. Richard Daniel John Grayson-Fenton-Wayne-Kent II, I am not even going to really explain you since your name pretty much explains itself. Now I’m guessing Family Night is over. I’m going to go put the kids to bed and try to find those gauntlets.


End file.
